Mermaids In Love
by horsejumper88
Summary: One day in the Land of Fiore, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane and Juvia stumbled in a mysterious place where they get turned into mermaids. They also like these certain boys but they are learning to hunt a certain mystical creature like their fathers. What will the girls do? Will their secret stay secret? Levy&Gajeel, Mirajane&Fried, Juvia&Gray, Lucy&Rogue, and many more!
1. Changed

**Authors Note: Here is my next story about Fairy Tail. I hope you all like this one as well. I'v had this idea In my head for a long time. There is going to be more couples than just one this time. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One: Changed**_

Lucy

Four girls where walking down the beach of their little town. One had medium length blond hair and brown eyes. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia. She was wearing a pink bikini laughing at what her friend said with wavy blue hair and hazel eyes said. Her name is Levy McGarden. She is wearing an orange bikini. A girl with medium length blue hair and dark blue eyes elbowed her in the gut to show her some cute guys playing beach volleyball. Her name is Juvia Lockser. She was wearing a blue bikini. A girl with long white hair and blue eyes was off in her own world. Her name is Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane is wearing a white bikini.

"So, Juvia, you say there is an island out there that no one visits?" Lucy asked curious.

"Juvia knows so. Juvia's parents talk about it all the time," Juvia said.

"Really?" Levy asks.

"Yeah, they say it is off limits." Juvia added.

"And you're bringing it up… Why?" Mirajane asked giving her an unsure look.

"'Cause Juvia wants to check it out with you guys!" Juvia said smiling really big.

"Oh no!" Lucy said waving her hands in the air.

"Come on Lu-chan!" Levy edged her on.

"But what if something happens, Levy-chan?" Lucy sound very unsure.

"We have each other! Don't worry!" Mirajane said grabbing her arm.

"Oh alright, but I'm not going in the water. You know about my fear of it." Lucy said.

Lucy couldn't believe what her friends where dragging her into. She knows her luck and something always happens.. But she trusts her friends and she knows she will be okay. They rent a boat from the beaches docks and put life jackets on. Lucy was a little hesitant at first but got into the boat. It rocked a little and she gripped the sides of the boat. Mirajane put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her while Levy and Juvia row the boat over to the island. Lucy tried to look at the sea but it scared her too much. She is afraid that it will reach up for her, grab her, and drag her in, even thought Lucy knows that will never happen. Fog soon started to roll in and now everyone was getting nervous. Everyone could also hear Lucy's teeth chattering. Juvia started to look around and see if anyone is following them or is something in the water after them.

"Juvia doesn't see anything after us. What about the weather Levy?" Juvia asked Levy.

Levy looked up at the sky. She could barely see it because of the fog. Levy could see the sky a little bit, it was clear, and the sun was shinning above the clouds.

"Everything seems fine. What do you think Lucy?" Levy asked. Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy?"

"She is just a little freaked out right now. And from what I see, everything is fine." Mirajane answered instead.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy only managed to get one word out of her mouth.

They continued to row but at a slower pace just in case anything is in front of them. Levy saw land and told everyone to look up. Everyone did. They found the island Juvia was talking about.

"Didn't you say that it was off limits, Juvia?" Lucy asked a little more scared.

"Yeah, but that makes it more fun." Juvia answered.

Mirajane, Levy, and Lucy gulped as the continued to row over to the island. Soon, you heard the noise of the boat hitting the island's sand. They rocked in the boat a little bit when it hit the shoreline. They toke off their life jackets and threw it in the boat. The sand felt good under Lucy's feet and she smiled. _Land is definitely more comfortable then water. _Lucy thought. They stopped where a forest of palm trees where with hanging coconuts. Lucy thought that they looked like they where ready to fall on their heads any second now. Juvia and Mirajane went right in with Lucy and Levy a little hesitant. They walked through the forest and watched out for any people or wild animals that might harm them.

They are girls with a nice bodies, wearing bikinis that show most of their skin and they are all alone with no boys there to protect them. But there was something about the island that made them feel… safe. The four girls arrived at a temple with multiple drawings on it.

"These are hieroglyphics of the ancient Lotus Mermaid Clan," Lucy said touching the picture drawings on the wall. She rubbed the dust off her fingers. "They haven't been maintained in centuries."

Levy started to translate them with her finger sliding across the hieroglyphics. "Those who shall enter will step into a world where they are free from worry. They will swim among the great blue whale and breathe under water. Here is where the adventure begins," Levy finished reading it. "Why didn't you guys read it? We are in all honors classes and learned to read this stuff. Aquarius-sensei taught us, remember?"

"Yeah we learned. You bet us right to it." They said.

Levy laughed with them and Juvia walked right into the temple.

"Juvia! What are you doing?" Mirajane called right after her.

"Juvia is going to check this place out. Coming?" Juvia put her hand in front of her.

Mirajane put her hand on top of hers. Levy seemed a little excited about an adventure and put her hand on top of Mirajane's. Lucy stopped to think for a moment and thought about it. She soon put her hand on top of Levy's and the raised their hands in the air. They followed Juvia in and they looked around at the mermaid statues on the walls. Lucy looked at the faces and thought the resembled Aquarius-sensei but she shook it off. They reached an opening with a large round pool in the middle of the room. The sun was shining down on the water and it created a blue glow. They all looked at each other, then the water. Lucy did something that surprised everyone; she walked towards the water and dipped her hand in it. Levy followed with Mirajane and Juvia.

They did what she did. The water felt warm on their hands and they relaxed. But they tipped over and fell in. They water splashed all around them. The light of the sun turned blue and the water started to glow around them while they struggled to get out. Their bikini tops stayed the same but their legs grew into fish tails and they popped out of the water. They layed their heads on the stone edge of the water and tried to move their legs. But they moved at the same time. Lucy looked down to see her legs turn into at pink fish tail and groaned in frustration. Juvia was shocked when she saw her blue fish tail but was a little excited. Mirajane saw her white fish tail, thought that this was all a dream, pinched her self and she squealed in pain. It was not a dream. Levy was a little scared when she saw her orange fish tail.

"Where mermaids!" They screamed.

They struggled to get out of the water but they managed to get out. They were breathing heavy and they soon dried off. Their mermaid tails went away and their legs and bikini bottoms where back on them.

"Why hello Lucy, Levy, Mirajane and Juvia. What a pleasant surprise." Said a full-grown woman's voice.

They looked up at their Global teacher, Aquarius.

"Aquarius-sensei!" They where actually so happy to see her.

They ran up and hugged her. Surprisingly, there teacher didn't push them off as she always did.

"Please, call me Aquarius. In school you must call me Aquarius-sensei," Their teacher said.

"Why are you being so nice? You're always so mean." Lucy said.

"You know how half of those boys and girls are very rude. They aren't obedient too," Aquarius said. "Back to the real subject, you have been turned into mermaids of the Lotus Clan. Sadly, people hunt down us mermaids because they are afraid of our difference. Many of us have been whipped out but we survive under the water, without going onto the surface unless we need to. I'm their queen but I teach kids your age about us,"

"So we are going to be hunted for the rest of our lives because we got turned into mermaids?" Lucy asked.

Aquarius nodded. "Indeed Lucy. I recommend going swimming during night or early-and I mean early-on weekends. Here are you necklaces. These are not the platinum like the ones in the shop, they are the real deal silver ones all of us Lotus mermaids wear. The best part is that they match your tails!" Aquarius threw the necklaces towards them and they caught them.

They put them around their necks. They all admired that the shape was of a lotus flower. They sorta felt a little more comfortable then before but the hunted part was not so comforting to them.

"First let's go swim to the other side of the island. You guys went around an entire island in one day. And it's getting dark so I better get you girls home," Aquarius said. "You where always my favorite students, by the way." She smiled at the last part she said.

They four seventeen girls smiled and stood up next to Aquarius.

"How did you find us, Aquarius?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm the queen mermaid of the Lotus Clan. I always know what goes on in our temple." She answered than jumped in the water where the girls transformed.

They jumped in after her and their mermaid tails came back. Aquarius showed them how to swim and they swam around the island following their queen and teacher. Lucy's fear of water slowly went away and she looked at her friends. Juvia and Mirajane seemed to be really enjoying it. Levy seemed a little freaked out about swimming like a mermaid. Lucy slowed down and swam next to her.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane looked at her.

"It's alright, my friends. You can breathe normal and talk normal under here. So don't worry." Aquarius said.

"I'm fine Lucy; just I can't believe that this is real…" Levy started to tear up a little bit.

Lucy patted her arm.

"Its fine, we all just have to accept that we are just not people anymore. Where now mermaids and enjoy while you can! We may not have all the time in the world because mermaids are hunted. So, lets go back home." Lucy smiled.

Lucy saw Levy relax a little bit and let out a breathe. They continued to swim around the island until they got to the beach where their boat was. It was nighttime by the time the girls got home with Aquarius.

"You need to keep this a secret from your friends, but you need to tell your families everything-even about your friends- just in case something happens, and the most important thing is that you must _always _keep you necklaces on. Okay? Have a good night." Aquarius said while walking off.

They got into a group hug.

"Please be safe, girls!" Mirajane said.

"You too Mira!" They said back.

They girls went their separate ways and Lucy ran over to her house. Thankfully, it was to dark out and people were not on the streets at this time of night. Lucy opened the door to her room and got everything she needs for a bath. She stripped down and filled the tub with hot water. She dipped her foot in and layed down. Her pink mermaid tail came with her bikini top on too. _So, this is the life of a mermaid, huh? _Lucy thought. She soon drained the water and when she was dry, her tail went away with the bikini top and she got into her pj's. She walked back down the stairs and saw her parents eating dinner with her plate set out too.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Her mother Layla asked.

"Where were you is the more important question." Her father Jude stated.

"That's where you need to brace yourselves," Lucy said.

They looked at her concerned. Lucy toke out her pink lotus necklace.

"Mirajane, Juvia, Levy and I went to the island that no one is allowed at and something happened there," Lucy said. "We went into a temple where the Lotus Mermaids are, and we fell into the water ring in the temple. Light showed in the water and we… were… turned… Into mermaids." Lucy struggle with saying the last part and even showed them the necklace.

Her parent's mouths hanged open.

"Well, we are expecting to keep this a secret right?" Mr. Heartfillia asked.

Lucy nodded yes.

"Don't worry my daughter. We will keep it a secret and we'll accept the new you." Mrs. Heartfillia smiled.

Lucy hugged her mom and dad. "Thank you! You're the best parents ever! So, what are we having for dinner?"

Levy

Levy walked into her house to see her mother and father reading. Levy really loved her parents. They gave her the wonderful hobby of reading.

"Hello Levy, why are you so late?" Mr. McGarden asked.

Her mother nodded in agreement. Levy took a deep breathe in then out.

"Mother and father… Juvia, Lucy, Mirajane and I went to the island that is off limits with them and we stumbled into the temple of the Lotus mermaids," Levy showed them the necklace. "We fell in this water and got turned into mermaids. Please keep it a secret! I don't want my friends and I to die from the hunters!" Levy pleaded the last part.

"We are happy for you and your friends honey! We always believe that mermaids were people with special and cool abilities. We will always protect you and your friends no matter what the cost!" Mrs. McGarden said.

Levy ran to her parents and hugged them tight.

"Thank you! I'll help you cook dinner mom, but I can't handle the water or else my tail will appear!" Levy yelled while running up stairs to quickly take a bath and change into pajamas.

Mirajane

Mirajane walked through the door to only be greeted by her little brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna. She hugged them back too.

"Welcome home sister!" Lisanna gave her another hug.

"What a man! My sister is home late!" Elfman yelled.

They followed her into her room and watched her get the stuff she needs for her bath.

"I need to take a bath so can you please wait, Elfman and Lisanna?" Mirajane asked.

They nodded and left their sister to take a bath. Mirajane couldn't believe that no matter what water she is in, the tail and the bikini top would come back. She held the lotus necklace and relaxed a little. She may not show it but she is nervous to be a mermaid. She even wonders if her friends think the same thing. She saw the door fly open and her brother and sister came through the door. They gasped at what they saw. Lisanna went to get her mom and dad and Elfman just stared, amazed of what his sister has become. Mirajane heard the footsteps of her parents coming up the stairs. Mirajane buried her face in her hands and started to tear up. She never wanted to tell her parents like this.

"Mira! Oh my goodness what happened?" Mrs. Strauss asked.

Her family stared at her. Her father looked mellow even thought she knew that he was mad.

"Lucy, Juvia, Levy and I went to the island that was off limits and we got changed into mermaids! We didn't plan for this to happen! I promise! We went into the temple thinking that we can't be changed into mermaids but it happened! We got the necklaces and are apart of the Lotus Mermaid clan!" Mirajane cried even harder. "Please don't tell anyone, my family! I don't want my friends and I to die!"

Her family looked at each other then looked back at her and smirked.

"We promise not to tell anyone." They all said.

"A man will never rat out his sister!" Elfman yelled.

"I thinks it's really cool, Mira. However, to tell you the truth, I don't want to be a mermaid. Too much pressure." Lisanna said.

"That's not helping Lisanna." Mirajane sobbed.

"I'll go make you your favorite food dish! Come right down when you're ready." Her mother said.

Mirajane started to feel better but she was worried about her friend's well-beings.

Juvia

Juvia walked into her house and was trying to figure out a way to tell her family about the transformation today. Her father looked right at her while her mother was too busy making dinner for the family.

"Where have you been Juvia?" Mr. Lockser said mad.

"Honey, go easy on her. She just got home." Mrs. Lockser said.

"Juvia has something to tell you," Juvia said.

Her parents looked right at her while she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, taking deep breathes.

"Well, Juvia and her friends went to the island that you told Juvia to never go too. Therefore, we went there and entered the temple on the island. We didn't know any better. Juvia and her friends fell into the water and were turned into mermaids. Juvia is so sorry!" Juvia started to tear up bad.

"Which friends?" Her mother asked with the kindest voice.

"Lucy, Levy and Mirajane. Can you please keep this a secret?"

Her parents took time to get back to her. And when they did, Juvia was happy.

"We promise. We don't want anything to happen to you kids. But I don't understand why you went to that island in the first place." Her Father said.

"Juvia got curious.." Juvia calmed down.

"Well, thank you for being honest with us, Juvia." Mrs. Lockser said smiled.

Juvia nodded and started to txt her friend in a group chat. However, what the girls do not know is that a lot is going to happen to them in the months that follow from this day on…

**Hope you enjoyed my second story so far! It toke a lot of thought for this chapter. I cannot wait to keep writing this! Review please! Sorry for and spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	2. Boys

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter. I'm very sorry if they are really short. I am trying to come up with ideas for this story. I'm wracking my brain here. So give me time because I'm starting to think that this story will be long. Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima**

_**Chapter Two: Boys**_

Levy

Levy was walking to school a little nervous. The mermaid thing has gotten her all confused and she doesn't want to go into the water. Nor, she didn't want to be a mermaid. Her friends seemed fine with it, even though they will be hunted down.

"Levy-chan!" She heard Lucy call her name.

"Lu-chan!" She called back.

She stopped and waited for her friend. Levy thought it was cool that her friends lived in the same neighborhood. Lucy lived a few houses down from Levy while Mirajane and Juvia were about seven houses up from them, but the walk distance isn't that troublesome. Lucy ran up next to her and started to catch her breathe. Levy noticed that she was wearing the lotus necklace out in the open. Levy hide the lotus part in her shirt. She was afraid that her new identity will be revealed.

"Levy, why are you hiding the necklace? It represents us now." Lucy wondered.

"You know, I'm a little nervous.. And I just never wanted to be a mermaid. Sure I would love to study the temple and other stuff they did, but I never wanted to be one." Levy answered, and then sighed.

"Looks like someone is in _denial_." Lucy sang the last word of the sentence.

"No I'm not!" Levy shouted.

"You're not what, Levy?" Mirajane asked walking out of her house with her brother and sister.

Juvia lived right next to Mirajane and ran over to the group.

"Juvia heard Levy shout. Is everything okay?" Juvia asked.

"Levy is in denial about being a mermaid," Lucy answered.

"I am not!" Levy shouted again.

"You keep denying it, you're hiding the necklace unlike the rest of us and you are turning red." Lucy said.

"S-shut up." Levy turned a darker red then before.

"She is totally in denial." Mirajane said out loud.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia agreed.

Elfman and Lisanna looked at each other then back at them. Levy toke the lotus part of the necklace out of her shirt to prove that she is _not _in denial. Sure she didn't go swimming with her friends yesterday but she just doesn't feel comfortable. The group of friends arrived at the high school and went to their lockers. Levy punched in the combo then opened it up. Levy always wondered why the lockers are _outside _the school then _inside _the school. Thankfully, the sun was shinning and their was not a rain cloud in sight. She let out a sigh of relief. When it rained while they where getting stuff from her locker, it would always get her stuff sorta drenched and it would annoy her.

Let's not get started with snow. It will always fly in and the papers would get snow all over them and they would fly out of her locker, which means that she would need to chase them. Levy got out her books that she needs and closed her locker. She turned around and bumped into someone. She bumped into Gajeel Redfox. A punk kind of guy with one heck of an attitude. His long spiky black hair and red eyes really scare her sometimes but she is always flattered by them too. That's what she likes about him. He can be nice when he wants to be. His red eyes looked down into her hazel eyes and she couldn't move. It was like Levy was paralyzed.

"Watch where you are going, shrimp." Gajeel hissed.

There is a reason why no one messes with him.

"Well, sorry! Don't call me 'shrimp', metal-head!" Levy said.

Levy was actually having a conversation with the guy she likes but it isn't how she wanted it.

"Shrimp."

"Metal-head."

Levy toke her gave away from Gajeel's intimidating red eyes and looked at all of his piercings. Gajeel grunted and moved her chin to look up at him.

"Just be careful where you are going next time." Gajeel said letting go of her chin.

Gajeel walked away leaving a blushing Levy. Mirajane and Juvia saw Gajeel and Levy and ran up to her squealing.

"What now?!" Levy asked nervous.

"Gajeel talked to you!" Mirajane said happy.

"We got into a little argument." Levy said trying to calm them down.

Juvia and Mirajane locked arms with Levy and started to walk over to the other side of the school to meet up with Lucy.

"I know, but still! Juvia thinks you are very lucky. Gray-sama doesn't talk to Juvia." Juvia said sad.

"Yeah, and I wish Fried would notice me." Mirajane said with her bottom lip hanging out.

Levy giggled.

"You guys will have the chance to talk to them. I promise. Plus, I'm at least happy Gajeel notices me," Levy said giggling with her friends. "We have to go meet up with Lucy. We are lucky she is in all of our classes but not so lucky that he locker is all the way around the other side of the school."

Mirajane and Juvia nodded in agreement and continued to lock arms with Levy while going to meet up with Lucy.

Lucy

Lucy was at her locker and started to organize it. It amazed her how all of her books in it toppled over only on weekends and not during school. She wished that they would stay still through her remaining junior year. What also was ironic that Lucy thought was that her friends' lockers always stayed clean while her's was messy. She even thinks that her locker gets invaded by someone who loves to mess with her. _Lockers are so troublesome. _Lucy thought. She let out a breathe and continued to organize her things. She looked at a picture of her and Natsu during summer break last year. She loved his spiky pink hair and dark chocolate eyes. Lucy loved that summer vacation. That's when Natsu and her started to be an item.

It spread around the school very fast the first day she got back this year. Her friends were also so happy for her and Mirajane would non-stop tease them about what their kids would look like and stuff like that. She closed her locker when she finished organizing and got the books she needs. Lucy looked to the left, then right. No Natsu or her friends. She didn't really need to look for her friends because they have every class with each other. So, she decided to look for Natsu. She walked around the school area where her locker is, her eyes peeled for her boyfriend. Lucy turned the corner near the girl's bathroom and heard some strange noises.

She peeked through the door and her eyes widened. Natsu was making out with Mirajane's sister, Lisanna. _'I promise that I'll never hurt you.' _was a total lie! Lucy remembered that line very clearly when Natsu told her. She ran away with tears flowing down her cheeks. People where staring at her with sorry eyes. She ran onto the school campus and sat down on a bench, buried her face in her hand and let the tears come out. Lucy didn't care that people where staring at her weirdly. If only they knew the pain she was going through. A girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes approached her. It was the student body president, Erza Scarlet. Erza has a very kind personality, until you get her mad or if you mess with her strawberry cheesecake.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" Erza asked.

"No. Natsu is cheating on me with Lisanna," Lucy sobbed even more. "He promised that he wouldn't hurt me! And he did!" Lucy cried.

Erza hugged her. Erza was Lucy's fifth friend when she came to Fairy Tail Academy and was like an older protective sister.

"I'll go get the rest of our friends then go hurt Natsu! You stay put." Erza said patting her back then running off.

Lucy buried her face in her hands again and started to cry. They were only a month into the school year and Natsu is already eyeing other girls. That was Lucy's nightmare. She really loved him but he returned it so she thought that it was okay. She felt someone sit down next to her. She chooses to ignore that person.

"You okay?" A boy with black hair and red eyes asked.

The boy had black hair covering his right eye. Lucy looked up to see Rogue Cheney next to her. She blinked a couple of times to see if she was imaging things. Rogue was the most popular guy in school and is best friends with Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Fried Justine, and Sting Eucliffe. Lucy wiped the tears with her hands and looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm f-fine…" _Why did I have to stutter? _

"You don't look okay, Lucy. Did Natsu break up with you?" Rogue said caring.

Lucy was surprised that he sounded really caring. Rogue is usually emotionless.

"Well, you can kinda say that.. I saw him cheating on me with Lisanna." Lucy started to tear up again.

Rogue put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and saw her relax a little bit. Lucy put her head on his chest and continued to cry. Rogue knew he was going to get a lot of questions from his friends about the tear stains.

Mirajane

Mirajane and her friends arrived at Lucy's locker, and there was no Lucy. She looked around for her but she was no where in sight and that worried Mirajane. What if someone found them out already? No, the couldn't happen. Mirajane knew that Lucy was stronger then that. What if Natsu toke Lucy to class? That made Mirajane relax a little bit. The girl's unlocked arms and Mirajane started to take out her phone.

"Mira! Juvia! Levy!" Erza yelled at them.

Erza was waving her hand in the air and running at them very fast. Erza slid to a stop and Mirajane grabbed onto her to make sure she doesn't fall on the floor.

"What's wrong, Erza? And catch your breathe first." Mirajane said.

Erza's breathing calmed down and started to speak, "Lucy is crying-"

"What! Why?" They shouted.

"You didn't let me finish! Natsu is cheating on Lucy with Lisanna. She is devastated…" Erza said, her head hanging low.

Everyone gasped and Mirajane let off a darker aura then Erza.

"She is at a bench on the school grounds. I have to go to a student council meeting. Give Lucy a hug for me!" Erza said walking off.

The four friends ran to where Lucy was and soon saw her in the distance with someone. When Mirajane got a clearer look of who it is, she had to smile. It was Rogue Cheney, the most popular guy in school. Mirajane stopped Juvia and Levy from running, and pointed out who Lucy was with. They giggled and walked up to them. Lucy and Rogue saw them and they smiled at them.

"Hey, Lucy." Mirajane said trying hard to hold back from laughing.

"Well, I need to go or Sting will get suspicious," Rogue reached for Lucy's hand, lifted up and kissed the top of it. Lucy turned red. "Hope everything gets better Lucy." Rogue walked off leaving the girls all by them selves.

Then Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy bursted out with laughter. Lucy looked at them confused.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"The most popular guy in school just kissed your hand and you _totally _blushed!" Levy said calming down her laughter.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't help the fact that Natsu is cheating on me with your sister, Mira!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm really sorry about that Lucy. I'll talk to Lisanna after school and hurt Natsu," Mirajane said.

"Yeah, Juvia and Levy will bring you to the bathroom to help you clean and fix your make-up." Juvia said.

"Yeah! We are best friends for life and we'll always help ya out!" Levy said.

"Thank you all!" Lucy said crying tears of joy this time.

They all smiled at Lucy and started to walk to the girl's bathroom. Mirajane figured that they will use the twenty minutes they have to help Lucy. When they finally reached the girls bathroom, some boy called Mirajane's name. She turned around and saw a boy with long green hair and bangs covering his right eye. According to Mirajane, he has beautiful blue eyes. She tried hard not to blush when he reached her. Fried Justine put his hand on her shoulder while he catched his breathe.

"What is it, Fried?" Mirajane asked.

"Can…you…let me borrow your Global notes? I have band during that period." Fried looked Mirajane right in the eye, never taking them off of her.

"Sure. Just come to my table at lunch and I'll give you the notes." Mirajane said, trying to hold disappointment.

He gave her a quick thank you hug and started to run to his locker to get his band stuff. "Thanks Mira!"

Mirajane turned red and waved at him. She walked into the bathroom to find her friends helping out Lucy with the make-up. They smiled at Mirajane as she walked in.

"Fried Justine just asked me for Global notes because he has band first period. I said yes! Then he gave me a _hug_!" Mirajane squealed with delight.

The three other friends squealed too. It even helped Lucy cheer up knowing that her friends are happy. Soon, Mirajane put the finishing touches of make-up (lip gloss! How doesn't love lip gloss?) and let Lucy see herself in the mirror. Mirajane could tell with the look Lucy is showing, she loves it. They made the make-up look natural. Lucy hugged all of them and they smiled at each other. The bell for first period rang and they rushed out of the bathroom to Aquarius' global class.

Juvia

Juvia had to speed walk to junior lunch because a certain teacher named Taurus wanted her after class for extra help in Algebra. Except he talked about how Lucy has a nice body and stuff. She was a little scared that he would rape her but thankfully he didn't. Juvia didn't want to give a teacher her body! That would be just plain gross! She would love to give her body to Gray on the other hand. Sadly, he never notices Juvia's existence. She reached the doors to the lunch period and saw her group of friends eating lunch. She got on the lunch line and looked around the lunch room. As usual, girls where sitting with girls, boys sitting with boys, and some couple mixed in. Even brother and sisters were sitting next to each other. Juvia wished that Gray would recognize feelings for her and they would get together… but no.

Lucy just got over a relationship, which made Juvia feel awful. Juvia knew that Lucy loves Natsu but he ended up cheating on her in the end. Juvia sighed and moved up in the lunch line.

"Hey, Juvia." A boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes said.

It was Gray Fullbuster. A cool guy with a clam personality.

"Oh, hello Gray-sama! How have you've been?" Juvia asked while getting lunch from the lunch lady.

"I'm pretty good, you?" Gray said while getting his lunch from the lunch lady.

"Juvia is fine. Juvia is a little worried about Lucy though." Juvia sighed when she remember how sad Lucy was.

"I watched their break-up last period, and it wasn't pretty. Lucy totally deserves better then that flame brain." Gray said.

"Yeah, Juvia agrees. Lucy does deserve better." Juvia paid for her lunch and waited for Gray to pay for his.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Nice talking to you, Juvia!" Gray said throwing a smile at her while walking away.

"See ya later, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled back.

Juvia felt like she was going to melt. Today has been a good day for her friends and a sorta good day for Lucy. She walked over at her lunch table and sat down next to Lucy. Lucy was tearing up a little bit. Juvia patted her back. Juvia started to eat her taco and looked over her shoulder and the popular guy table. Sitting their was Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Fried, Gray, a mad looking Natsu and Lisanna. Soon Elfman joined the table sitting next to his sister and started to eat his taco. Lucy and Levy started to get into a talk about books when they went to throw their trays away. Juvia and Mirajane got into a talk about boys and soon Elfman had to go to Aquarius' classroom for extra credit.

Juvia went to throw her lunch away in the garbage and put the tray in the sink for the kitchen people to clean. When she got back, she joined the conversation about books with Mirajane, Lucy and Levy.

Rogue

Rogue sat their emotionless. He never would show it but he felt really bad for Lucy. Natsu broke up with her in a very harsh way and it wasn't pretty. Loke, their chemistry teacher, sent her to the nurse for her to calm down if she wants. Lucy toke up the offer and left while Loke gave her the notes and work for tonight. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucy copying down the notes from Levy for (maybe) chemistry. When Natsu and Lisanna went over to another table for some alone time, Sting went to find something to do, so he left the cafeteria. Rogue brought up what Gajeel, Fried, and Gray were thinking.

"Did you notice the lotus necklaces they where wearing when you talked to them?" Rogue asked emotionless.

"Yeah, I noticed it on Levy," Gajeel mumbles.

"Yup, Juvia had one too," Gray added.

"Mira had one too. Talking about Mirajane… I have to go copy notes from her. Tell me what you figure out." Fried said getting up leaving the table.

"Lucy even had one. Those necklaces represent the Lotus Mermaid Clan," Rogue started to come up with a theory. "But you can also find them in shops that looks exactly like them.." Rogue started to think.

"Which means that they might be a part of the clan them selves. Or they could be wearing it for fashion…" Gray even started to think.

"Well, the point here is that they might be mermaids or they are not," Gajeel started to come up with many possible theory's. "Either they some how got turned into mermaids. And if they did, it would be an accident. They seem like the type of girls who would rather not be mermaids. Or, the necklaces are fashion for them that they want to try. Many girls get them from the store to look fashionable. But the necklaces in the shops have had them for five years. They never wore them until now." Gajeel finished her theory.

Rogue got what he was saying. Lucy never wore that stuff up until now. It just didn't seem like the four girls to switch fashion five years later. Maybe, just maybe, they are mermaids. But there is a possibility that they aren't. Gajeel had _very good _point. While Rogue was thinking, Fried came back with the notes he got from Mirajane.

"Fried, we are coming up with the theory that they might or may not be mermaids. They could wear it like they are a part of the Lotus Clan or they could be wearing them for fashion. But why start wearing them until now when they came out five years ago…" Rogue filled Fried in.

"You have a good point, friend. We'll need to keep an eye on them. Even thought we don't want to.. We have too or else our fathers will get mad. I never wanted to be a mermaid hunter. I know that you three don't like being one too." Fried pointed his finger at each one of them.

They nodded to agree with him. Fried had a good point. They four of them were forced into mermaid hunting because their fathers wanted them to continue the family business. They four fathers work together as a team to hunt them down, and their fathers want them to do the same. They four of them looked over at the four girls who didn't know how much danger they were in.

**Finally finished this chapter. It toke me sometime to think of how the boys where going to be introduced. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. And I don't know about this show called "H2O". Is it really about mermaids?**


	3. City

**Authors Note: Here is chapter three for the story. If I do not say so myself, this story is coming along very good. Well, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter Three: City**_

Lucy

It was after school and the girls meet up with Aquarius. So far, they have been waiting for her and Lucy is starting to get impatient. She was pacing back and forth, thinking where their queen could be and why she needed them. The door slammed open and their queen came in with a bikini on. The four of them sweat dropped. _This can't be good_. Lucy thought. Aquarius motioned for them to get out of their seats and to follow her. Lucy flung her backpack over her shoulder like her friends and they followed her out of the school. They followed her to her car and put their backpacks in the trunks. Mirajane sat in the front with Aquarius while Lucy, Levy, and Juvia sat in the back of the car. Aquarius drove out of the school parking lot and drove along the side of the ocean.

"Aquarius?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Aquarius looked in the mirror to look at Lucy.

"Where are we going?" Lucy said sad.

"We are going to your other home, The Lotus Clan city. Are you still upset about Natsu?" It was Aquarius' turn to ask.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah…" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Everything will get better. I promise." Aquarius smiled.

Lucy smiled back but it was still not a real smile. Aquarius made a left turn to an empty parking and stopped the car. Lucy saw no one on the beach and wondered why. _Maybe it was that abandoned beach that everyone talks about_. Lucy thought. They got out of the car and when they were about to take a step on the beach, a boat whistled and Aquarius pulled them down with her. Lucy was confused but then got the hint when see saw her queen's eyes filled with fear. The four girls looked at each other and knew what was going on. Aquarius was protecting them from mermaid hunters. In addition, that whistle belonged to the only mermaid hunters in the town. They are famous for their kills. "The Terror" is what everyone calls them.

Lucy never felt so much fear build up in her life when she heard that whistle blow again. Never again will the girls forget that sound. Aquarius motioned for them to slowly stand up but to be quite. They did what she said, and saw the boat. Fear washed over Lucy and she started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. She saw the weapon that they shot into the water to stab the mermaid if they get away and on board she could only imagine what other weapons there are. They four girls grabbed each other's hands to make sure that they are not alone. The boat soon was out of sight and Aquarius let out a sigh.

"That was a close one. The Terror is making more kills then I like. We need to keep an eye open in the water girls. Got it?" Aquarius looked at them.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

They walked on the beach and Lucy stiffened up. The girls where still holding hands to make sure that they are all right. Lucy felt Levy stiffen up more then her. _Levy is still in denial.. _Lucy thought. Aquarius dived into the water and her head popped up. She waved her hand at them. Juvia was the first one in. Lucy always thought she was the bravest and she is right. Mirajane just walked in slowly, very unsure of what to make of it. Lucy could see Juvia's blue tail and Mirajane's white tail make a splash then their heads appeared. Levy was frozen, in fear. Lucy tried to move her but she was like a wall.

"Quit being in denial and get in the water!" Lucy said.

Levy was afraid but was glad that the old Lucy was coming back.

"No!" Levy shouted.

Aquarius, Mirajane and Juvia sweet dropped. _Well, it's good to see the old Lucy slowly coming back.. _They thought. Lucy did a major push and in a split second, Levy and Lucy where in the water. Lucy's pink tail appeared along with the pink bikini top too. Levy's orange tail and bikini top appeared and they swam to the others. Lucy was thankful no matter what water she is in, the top always comes back. They followed Aquarius deep down near the ocean floor. Lucy looked up and saw a regular fishing boat. The bobber was bobbing up and down. She even saw a fish get caught in it. She winced in pain like she was the fish. Well, she is part fish. Her friends saw it too and gulped.

Even with that, the ocean was so pretty underwater. Levy looked scared but calm at the same time. Lucy went and touched a fish and swam over her head very fast. The water is so calming. Mirajane and Juvia slowed down to be next to Lucy and Levy.

"Isn't this so pretty?" Mirajane asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Levy said a little scared.

"Juvia still thinks you're in denial," Juvia said. "You're acting like Lucy the day we got turned into mermaids." Juvia said matter-of-factly.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Lucy said.

Mirajane, Juvia, Levy and even Aquarius bursted out into laughter. Lucy turned red and swam away from her friends. She swam past Aquarius. Aquarius grabbed the end of her tail.

"Whoa there chickie! Stay behind me so you don't get lost." Aquarius said.

"Fine.." Lucy said swimming back to her friends.

Her friends continued to laugh. Lucy was still red and the water around her head became warm. That made her friends laugh even more. Lucy continued to ignore them. Aquarius stopped when they reached the end of a cliff in the water. They girls stopped and in that big gap and gasped. There was the Lotus Clan City. It was lite up in the water creating a beautiful glow. Lucy couldn't believe the beauty of what they city beholds. There were other mermaids swimming around with their husbands, friends, children and more! Lucy looked at her friends and giggled at their faces. Lucy thought their jaws dropped to the bottom where they where swimming. They snapped out of it and looked at her weirdly.

"What are you laughing at?" Juvia asked.

"Your faces were too funny!" Lucy laughed aloud.

She floated on her back while she was laughing. Aquarius sighed.

"Let us continue, children. This way," Aquarius said to them while swimming away.

Lucy stopped laughing and followed her friends with Aquarius.

Levy

Levy thought that this was a dream. She pinched her self and it hurt. No, it was not a dream. Deep down, Levy knew she was in denial about being a mermaid but she would never admit it. Levy was going to ask Lucy and the rest of her friends to help her out of denial. Levy shock her head. She needs to stay close with Aquarius to get to know the city a lot more. Levy swam up next to Lucy and smiled. Mirajane and Juvia were talking about no other then the boys they like. Lucy sighed.

"I have a strange feeling that someone is following me, Levy," Lucy said. "It's a gut feeling."

"We should look behind, just incase you are right Lucy." Levy said.

They looked behind them to see a merman with a silver tail, dark red hair and red eyes swimming fast towards Lucy. Levy sweat dropped. _Can this day come up with anything else that will bug Lucy?_ Levy thought. He pushed her to the ocean floor, trying to kiss her and Lucy tried to get out of his grasp. Levy tried to get him off her with the help of Mirajane and Juvia.

"Dan Straight! Get off Lucy right this instance! You should be on guard duty!" Aquarius shouted.

"Yes! Aquarius-sama!" Dan got right off of Lucy and swam right back to his position.

"Thank you for helping him get off of me, my friends!" Lucy brought them into a group hug.

"No problem! We all know you are still getting over you-know-who…" Levy said patting her back.

"I know.. I love that you guys always have my back!" Lucy said smiling

Levy knew Lucy is suffering on the inside because of what happened with Natsu. She could also tell that she has been fake laughing and smiling the whole time while swimming today. Levy wished she could beat the poop out of Natsu but she just didn't have the strength. It would like going up against Gajeel (even though Levy wouldn't mind). Then Levy's thoughts went somewhere else. Something seemed familiar about that boat they saw earlier and Levy started to get worried. Levy swam past her friends and slowed to a stop next to Aquarius.

"What is it Levy? Everything okay?" Aquarius asked.

"That ship we saw earlier today… Who owns it?" Levy asked.

Her friends swam up behind and crossed their arms. Levy knew they wanted an explanation too.

"When we arrive at my castle and eat, then we'll talk. Come on, girls." Aquarius swam away from them.

Mirajane

Mirajane swam close to her friends. She was curious who owned the ship as well. Mira knew she couldn't leave it be if they where the hunters. If they ever were caught while swimming, they would be killed on the spot, and Mirajane doesn't want that to happen to her friends. Mirajane was brought out of her thoughts when she crashed into Juvia's back. Juvia flew forward into Lucy, Lucy flew forward into Levy and Levy flew into the wall. Mirajane apologized to everyone and swam fast to Levy. Levy sat on the ocean floor, rubbing her head. Lucy helped her up and Juvia helped her regain her balance.

Mirajane felt deadly eyes on her back and turned around to see Aquarius dark red with anger. She took deep breathes and her face color returned to normal. That was the Aquarius they all knew, always getting angry with the students very easily and throwing pens, pencils, chalkboard and smart board erasers at them. They would be lucky to duck in time because if they didn't, they would get a bloody nose, which always troubled Mirajane. She always hated the site of blood. When her brother got into a fight a few years ago, he was punched in the nose, blood spurted out, and she couldn't even tend to it because it was pouring out. Lisanna was the one who had to help it stop bleeding. Lucy and Levy were a little timid about blood but not freaked out about blood like Mirajane. Juvia on the other hand, doesn't really mind blood. _Well, she is the bravest out of the four of us. _Mirajane thought.

They arrived at the castle where Aquarius lives. The big doors opened all by themselves and they swam into the room. There was a huge room with two stairways leading up to one door. The walls where coral pink with emerald green lotus flowers with white diamonds covering the edges where each brick meet. The ceiling was a lighter pink and looked elegant under the light of the four candelabras the lit the way for them. Mirajane and her friends never saw such a beautiful place in their life. The floors where red and glowed under them. Mirajane grabbed her necklace. She felt right at home. The stairs had a gold which followed the staircase. The red carpet hugged the stairs perfectly. On the left and right were one door on each side.

The girls stared in aw.

"The door on your left is the dining room. The door on your right is the bedrooms. There are twenty rooms for mermaids/merman your age to stay in until you are ready for the real world after school. As for you four, you will stay on land. You're not down with your school years," Aquarius explained. "The door where the stairs are leading too is the ballroom. We have a ball once a year for good luck. Any questions?" Aquarius turned to face them.

Mirajane raised her hand.

"Yes, Mira?" Aquarius said.

"I have a few questions. So, when we are done with school, we are going to be living down here? Do we get to choose where we stay? Like land or ocean?" Mirajane asked her.

"Yes you can live here if you want. It is your choose if you want to live on land or in the ocean. Each way will be good," Aquarius, answered. "Anymore questions?"

Lucy raised her hand.

"Go for it, Lucy."

"Say if we choose to be on land, can we still go swimming in water? And are we allowed to visit?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you can swim and visit. Just be careful of the hunters," Aquarius answered again. "Anymore questions?" She looked at every girl.

No one raised there hand.

"Okay! Let us go eat! I bet you girls are starving. Follow me and get seated when there." Aquarius said swimming away.

The girls followed her with their stomachs grumbling. They had to laugh. Aquarius opened the door of them and they swam in. They took their seats and the meals where placed in front of them in less then a minute. Mirajane thought that the food smelled wonderful. She always wanted to be a cook or a barmaid when she is out in the real world. They started to eat their food and the girls eyes lit up at how good the food was. Mirajane really like living in _this _city.

Juvia

Juvia finished her food first and is now working on eating her chocolate cake. She really loved the food here. While she was eating, she remembered Levy's question. Juvia guessed that they forgot with all the good food they were eating. She snickered at the thought.

"So, Aquarius… About Levy's question before… Who are the hunters that are in is town, Magnolia?" Juvia asked.

Aquarius sighed. "They are Mr. Justine, Mr. Fullbuster, Metalicana and Skiadrum. Their sons are in your grade. I think you know who they are," Aquarius said with a serious face.

The girls gasped.

"The boy's father! That's impossible!" Juvia yelled.

"Yeah! And I'm starting to like Rogue!" Lucy said! "He sorta filled the empty hole in my heart when Natsu and I broke up." Lucy couldn't believe it.

"Gajeel's father?! How can that be?" Levy started to tremble.

"Oh no! Not Fried's father!" Mirajane shock her head with her hands covering her face.

"Gray-sama's father! This cannot be happening!" Juvia complained.

Aquarius sighed. _I knew they wouldn't take the news well. _"That's their fathers alright. We are having reports that there are more people on board that boat. We need someone to go spy on it in the water…" Aquarius said sighing some more.

Juvia thought for a minute. What if she spies's on them? They couldn't hurt her because she is too fast of a swimmer now.

"Juvia will spy on them," Juvia said determined.

"You're not going alone!" Mirajane shouted.

"Yeah! I'm going with you, Juvia." Lucy said.

Mirajane and Levy shock their heads to agree with Lucy. Juvia looked at her friends then Aquarius. It looked like Juvia has a team now. She smiled.

"But. What if you girls die! I can never forgive myself!" Aquarius stood up while slamming her hands on the table.

Juvia wasn't afraid of her reaction.

"I am still going! Even with the help of my friends! We will find out who else is on board!" Juvia slammed her hands on the table too.

Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane looked determined. Aquarius thought for a minute.

"Fine. As long as you four look out for each other. The mission begins on Saturday this week. Be by my car at nine in the morning, _sharp._" Aquarius said firm.

"Yes ma'am!" The four girls yelled.

Aquarius smirked. _I have so much faith in them. I hope they will reach for success. _Aquarius thought.

Fried

Fried was talking with his friends about lunch in school.

"Rogue, I have a strange suspicion that those four girls are mermaids. We have to stop our fathers from killing them," Fried whispered.

"I know. I don't want them to die too. Lucy just went through a hard time and all… and I want to be there for her…" Rogue said turning red.

"You like Lucy?!" Gray, Fried and Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah, so. I saw you, _Gajeel_, bump into Levy on purpose! You shouldn't be talking! You like Levy!" Rogue spat at him.

Gajeel turned a darker red then Rogue's and his eyes.

"So! I saw Gray talk to Juvia first instead of her making the move this time!" Gajeel spat at them. "So I'm guessing that you, _Gray_, like Juvia!"

Gray turned red. "So what! I saw Fried hug Mirajane when he asked for the notes for a class! So don't go yelling at me!"

"Y-you saw that! So what if I do like her! I have a lot of nice things to say about her!" Fried yelled turning red.

They glared at each other then broke down into laughter.

"We can keep this all between us! We are best bro's for life!" Fried said.

They bumped fists, started playing Black OPS, and forgot the thing with the girls. They are boys and need their boy time.

**OMG! I am having a minor writing block on what to write for the next chapter! AHH! Okay, I hope your enjoying the story so far. I really am enjoying this. Thank you all for explaining to me what H2O is. I had no idea that it was about mermaids! I didn't know the names of Gray and Fried's father. Tell me if you know. Anyway, please review. **


	4. Club

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter. I was really using my brain for this one. I have ****GOOD NEWS ****and ****BAD NEWS. ****The bad news is that I won't be able to update for a while because I'm busy. The good news is that this story will continue! I thought that this chapter would be a good thing for the girls to enjoy some freedom before the mission they got for Aquarius. ENJOY! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The songs belong to their rightful owners. They are really good songs. Trust me! **

_**Chapter Four: Club **_

Lucy

The girls where walking to their school at seven at night to try the new thing that the school came up with. Lucy couldn't wait to go and check it out with her friends! The girls signed up to sing a certain songs in front of everyone, and Lucy was _extremely _nervous. She practiced the song in front of her friends and they liked it but it was also a song that she will pour her heart into. Levy, Mirajane, Erza and Juvia thought that it was a good idea to get over Natsu. Lucy agreed with them and looked up different songs that might fit the situation. Erza is, of course, hosting the club at school. It will be held the first Friday of every month. And the four girls filled the spots for the people who will sing on those days. There are also five more people but they don't know who they are yet.

Lucy was wearing a pink strapless shirt with denim short shorts and flip-flops.

Mirajane was wearing an elegant red spaghetti strap dress that skimmed just above her knees and black ballet flats.

Levy was wearing a black skirt with a navy green tan top and black ankle high boots with a one-inch heel to them.

Juvia was wearing tall boots an icy blue mini skirt with the same color tan top.

Erza just wore her student council president outfit.

The girls couldn't wait until they were up in stage, except Lucy. She was going to pour her heart to the crowd and (probably) cry in front of everyone. She figured that her friends where in the crowd watching will help the fact that she will remain strong when she sang. They walked through the school's doors and went right into the gym. There was freshmen, sophomores, juniors (which is what they are), and seniors chatting with their friends, siblings and girlfriends/boyfriends. Lucy saw Rogue talking to Sting, Gray, Gajeel, Fried and Jellal Fernandes. Even Natsu! Rogue's eyes meet hers and she quickly looked away red. Mirajane noticed and smiled evilly. Levy and Juvia wondered what was going on and Lucy was a little scared to see what she will do.

"Oh, boys!" Mirajane called.

Lucy froze when she heard Mirajane call the boys over. _She's the devil. _Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza thought. The boys walked over to them, a little curious. Jellal has spiky blue hair, brown eyes and a tattoo above and below his right eye.

"Hey Gray-sama! How are you?" Juvia asked. She really wanted to talk with Gray.

"I'm good Juvia! How about you? Let's go talk over there," Gray, said pointing towards a few seats. "So we can talk in peace." He said looking at Natsu trying to talk to Lucy.

Juvia understood and followed him like she was floating on a cloud.

"Hey Fried. Why don't we leave Lucy and Natsu alone to sort things out?" Mirajane suggested.

"That's a very good idea. Let's go get a drink." Fried said pulling Mirajane by the hand. She looked like she was going to melt any second.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Gajeel said patting her head.

"Stop calling me 'Shrimp', Metal-head… and stop patting my head like I'm a dog!" Levy said turning red.

"Don't call me 'metal-head'!" Gajeel yelled at her.

"Fine, Gajeel. So, what's up?" Levy asked hoping that he will calm down.

"Waiting for people to sing. I want to sing myself,""That's cool. Want to go talk somewhere else?"

"Sure Levy."

Levy couldn't believe that he called her by her real name, but she walked next to the big guy and started a conversation with him. Erza and Jellal went to talk about the student government and the issues they should fix about the school. Erza turned red when he commented on how nice her hair looked. Rogue and Sting where left with Lucy and Natsu arguing about the break-up. Rogue sighed and Sting left from annoyance.

"Natsu, you literally broke my heart! You don't have any right to say that!" Lucy said turning a red that only meant that she was getting mad.

"Well, SORRY! I didn't know who to choose from! You are both very pretty girls!" Natsu shouted at her. Lucy face showed that she was shocked. "I'm sorry and I hope we can remain friends?" Natsu put out his hand, gesturing that they should shake on it.

Lucy thought for a minute and shook his hand.

"Friends." they both said.

"Well, go find Lisanna and tell her that she has a good man. You better take care of her, Natsu." Lucy warned.

"I will. See ya later!" Natsu waved good-bye while he went to find Lisanna.

Rogue was still staring at her. Lucy was still upset about breaking-up and stuff.

"You're still not over him, huh?" Rogue said walked closer to her.

"Yeah. But I'm happy for him," Lucy said smiling at Rogue.

Rogue slightly smiled back. "Do you know who is singing tonight?"

"Yeah, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, and I don't know who else."

"I am singing in a group with Gray, Gajeel, and Fried. The second to last performance before we all leave." Rogue said turning red.

Lucy was shocked. She didn't know that Rogue sang. Soon thy got into the conversation about chemistry until Erza and Jellal started to speak into the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this years first club meeting! We have very special singers today and they will follow what the karaoke box is saying. Now let's have Jellal call up the first singer," Erza said pointing to Jellal.

Everyone clapped for her and Jellal went up to the microphone.

"First up we have… Lucy Heartfillia!" Jellal said.

Lucy didn't want to be first up but she accepted it. Rogue grabbed her wrist before she went up.

"You'll do great." He said smiling at her.

She blushed and nodded her head. She walked up on stage, feeling confident. Rogue really helped her boost up the confidence. _He is so cute when he is not acting emotionless. _Lucy thought. She saw her friends give her a thumbs up and the music went on. She sang, "Fire and Ice" by Within Temptation. The song touched everyone. People where teary and Natsu felt really bad for what he has done. Lucy finished and the gym erupted clapping. Lucy watched Erza and Jellal come back and start talking into the microphone.

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful Lucy! You really out done your self!" Erza said on the break of tears.

Lucy nodded and walked off the stage and meet up with Rogue.

"That was amazing! Good job!" Rogue said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Rogue!" Lucy hugged him back.

The rest if their friends walked up to them when they let go of each other and congratulated Lucy. Lucy felt really good about herself that she finally closed her relationship with Natsu. Natsu appeared out of nowhere and told her god job with Lisanna behind him.

"I hope we can be friends Lucy, I'm really sorry," Lisanna apologized.

"It's alright! I'm happy for you guys!" Lucy smiled.

"Why don't all of you sit with us at lunch! We have a big table and we like to have the whole group to sit with us," Mirajane said. "Plus, Elfman won't admit it but he wants to talk with boys more then girls about his love life with Evergreen." Mirajane said.

They nodded as to agree with Mirajane. For once, Lucy wasn't upset about Natsu.

Levy

Levy was really impressed. Lucy out done her self this time. Practice does make perfect. Levy had a feeling that she was up next and was a little nervous. Gajeel was at her side but that still didn't help.

"Up next we have Levy McGarden! Come right up." Erza said.

Gajeel gave her a pat on the back and her friends cheered for her. Levy walked over to the microphone and watched Erza and Jellal walked away and Levy looked around the room. There was so many people but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of them. She practiced for this and knew that she does well. She began when the music played. She sang "See Who I Am" by Within Temptation. She hoped that this will help her get over her denial. Everyone clapped for her. Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane knew that she was getting over her denial for being a mermaid but they would tell no one. They will never rat out a friend.

"I love that song! So action packed and fits perfectly with you! Great job, Levy!" Jellal said into the microphone.

Levy nodded and walked over to her friends, who ran and hugged her.

"That song will really help get over your denial. It fist perfectly with us mermaids." Mirajane whispered but it was loud enough to be heard by Lucy and Juvia as well as Levy. They went back to the boys and Gajeel gave a her a smirk.

"You did pretty good, Levy. Keep up the good work." Gajeel said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Gajeel that means a lot. I really liked singing up there." Levy said blushing.

Levy never knew that Gajeel can be supportive. _He really needs to show that side more often. _Levy thought happy. She gave her group of friends a big smile.

Juvia

Juvia really wanted to go up next! She loved to be in front of a crowd singing to them. Plus, she could show Gray how good of a singer she is. Gray put his hand on her shoulder.

"They just called you up. You are going to do fine. I know you will," Gray said into her ear.

Juvia felt his warm yet cold breath and shivered. She sent him a nice smile and walked over to the microphone. The music started to play and she sang to the crowd. She is singing "Dangerous" By Cascada. The crowd started to clap to the beat of the song and during the instrumental part, they started to dance. The genera is dance so it would make sense that they will be. When Levy and Lucy sang, the crowd hummed with them sense the songs showed deep emotion. She finished and walked down from the stage before Jellal or Erza could talk

"Great Job, Juvia! That song has such high energy!" Erza said.

Gray smiled at her. Juvia smiled back. People around them were catching their breathes from all the dancing they did. It must have really been a high energy song. Juvia felt really proud of herself. She couldn't wait for the other people to sing and dance to their songs.

"Great job, Juvia. I'm very impressed." Gray said.

"Thank you Gray-sama." Juvia said smiling.

"Please, just call me Gray." He said smiling.

Juvia nodded. _This night is the best. _Juvia thought.

Mirajane

Mirajane was really nervous but yet excited to go up their to sing a song that they will (hopefully) dance too. She was a pretty good singer herself but she knew that she wasn't good like the rest of her friends. So, when she signed up, she wanted to have fun and maybe impress Fried. She didn't know that there was going to be so many people though. Her group of friends may not be popular like the boys but they got way more applauses then they get in a school year here. Mirajane never really liked the thought of being cool and popular. She just wanted to be normal and her friends agreed with her.

"Alright! We have three more performances tonight before we all go home. Can't you believe an hour passed! Crazy isn't it? Anyway, let Mirajane Strauss come up and sing for us!" Jellal said.

Fried hugged her for good luck and she almost fainted. _His hugs feel so right… _Mirajane thought. That totally boosted her confidence and she took the microphone and started to sing "Angel Of Darkness" By Alex C. Everyone danced to the song. Mirajane thought her voice was better then she thought. She really enjoyed singing for everyone. She stopped singing and waited to see what Erza had to say.

"That was very good Mira! You really picked a good song!" Erza said.

Mirajane smiled at Erza and walked away to her friends.

"Ohmygod! Mira! That was amazing!" Lucy, Levy, and Juvia shouted at the same time!

Mirajane laughed. "Thank you my friends!"

They all got into a group hug.

"Good job sister!" Lisanna said jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Mirajane said smiling.

"That's my sister! What a man!" Elfman yelled.

"Thank you. But I'm not a man, I'm a teenage girl." Mirajane laughed.

She forgot that her brother was here.

"Good job, Mira!" Fried said hugging her again.

She literally almost lost her balance. _Not that I mind but what is with Fried and hugs? _Mirajane asked herself.

Fried's friends started to make kissing sounds, except Rogue. Fried and Mirajane turned a dark shade of red.

Gajeel

Gajeel couldn't believe that Fried kept hugging Mira! Gajeel has to laugh at them. He knew that Levy would turn ten shades of red is Gajeel hugged her. Gajeel would but he doesn't want to ruin his reputation of being a punk. Then people would start messing with him. The same type of messing around when Natsu and Lucy dated. It annoyed him when it wasn't even him. People just over exaggerate about the future.

"Next up… We have Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney, Gray Fullbuster, and Fried Justine singing as a group. Come up here and show us what you got!" Erza yelled while smiling.

_She seems to be enjoying hosting this.._ Gajeel thought while sweat dropping. Gajeel felt arms go around his waist and looked down to see Levy hugging him.

"Good luck!" Levy said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel mumbled while trying to hide his blush.

Apparently, the other three girls hugged his friends because they were red like him. He snickered at them and went to the closest microphone out of the four of them. The music went on and they started to sing. They sang "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. Their voices sounded really good together. The girls where screaming their hearts out and the boys in the crowd covered their ears. The four boys looked over at the four girls. Their eyes where sparkling while they were cheering. Gajeel smiled at Levy when she put two thumbs up.

The song stopped and the girls where trying to grab onto them but boys where pulling them back. Well, they are the most popular boys in school with a good group of friends, amazing voices and good looks.

"That was amazing! Really amazing!" Jellal said giving them a thumbs up.

They smirked and walked away over to the girls.

"Great job!" They said to them.

"Thank you. You four did pretty good your selves." Gray said.

"I'm really impressed by you Gajeel, you were really good out there!" Levy said pumping a fist in the air.

"Thanks. I try." Gajeel smirked.

"I'm impressed by you, Rogue. Your not at bad as I am." Sting said.

"Why thank you. I try." Rogue said walking over to Lucy.

Sting

He was really impressed by his group of friends. He knows that he sings better then them though. He _is_ the great Sting Eucliffe. Since they will be singing for the rest of the school year, they better get used to his awesome singing. He hated that he was the last one up though.

"Next up we have Sting Eucliffe singing for us! The last person is about to sing everyone!" Erza said smirked bigger then last time.

Sting walked over to the microphone and started singing. He sang "Blow Me Away" By Breaking Benjamin. He sang and the girls where cheering really loud for him. The boys swore that they are temporally deaf. His parents always told him that he sang like an angel and he wanted to have a singing career. While he was singing, he was hoping to impress a certain blonde girl over near Rogue. Everyone continued dancing. He sang and he had to say he had a rockers kind of voice. The music stopped singing when he stopped. Jellal took the microphone and started to speak into it.

"Wow, Sting. That was very good. You have the voice of a rocker. Well, if I don't say so myself… This first club night was really good! We have amazing singers for the rest of the year! Let the singers come up on stage!" Jellal then gave the microphone to Erza.

The singers walked in a line and Erza started to talk to the audience.

"Let's give them a round of applauses," Erza said. Everyone clapped. "Singers! Take a bow!" They singers toke a bow and everyone cheered more. "Have a good night everyone!" Erza put the microphone away.

Everyone soon left but Sting pulled Lucy aside. Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and the rest stopped to see what Sting is doing.

"So, did you like my voice?" Sting flirted with Lucy.

"Yeah. I did. You're really good. Now, I have to get going." Lucy said.

She walked away but Sting's grip on her wrist tightened. Lucy turned around.

"Do I get a kiss good-bye?" Sting asked getting closer.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy yelled.

Sting got hit in the chest by Lucy. He flew a few feet onto his butt. The group laughed at him and he turned red. He wasn't going to give up on making Lucy his. Not now, not never.

"Well, are you a part of our group?" Rogue asked him.

"Yeah…" Sting mumbled.

"Then come on. We got to go back to all of our homes." Rogue put his hand in front of his face.

Sting smirked and took his hand. The group walked back home after a awesome night of singing.

**I hope you liked the chapter! The next on will be when the girls spy on the hunters. I have an idea for an other story too! Look at my profile if you want to see what it is about. It also looks like Rogue has some competition. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Stay tuned! **


	5. Spy

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm glad you are liking the story so far! Its fun coming up with ideas for this story. Anyway, if you want to know the new stories coming out very soon… look on my wall. So, let us continue with the story! I'm so sorry if this chapter took to long to write. I am very busy. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter Five: Spy**_

Juvia

Today is the day when the four girls do the spying mission for Aquarius. Juvia couldn't wait! Juvia always liked spy movies and action pack films. Her friends always liked comedies, and she sorta liked them too. They were biking down a hill at a very fast pace to meet up with Aquarius. It was 8:57 and they were almost running late.

"If someone named _Lucy _didn't over sleep… We wouldn't be late!" Juvia said to her friends.

"For the last time, sorry! I'm wiped out from singing. It takes energy you know!" Lucy spat back.

"You both have a point so can you guys shut up and stop arguing before we are really late!" Mirajane yelled giving them a demon look.

"Yes ma'am!" They said.

Levy rolled her eyes and laughed. Juvia stared at her. She looked forward and saw that Aquarius was waiting with her red car. Juvia looked at her watch, 8:58. Juvia and her friends peddled to go faster. They hit the breaks and slid to a stop in front of Aquarius. The hopped off the bikes and hide them in some bushes. They walked in front of her when the clock turned to nine o'clock. Aquarius looked impressed.

"Good job girls. You really are starting to impress me, but just a little," Aquarius said smirking. "Now, show me what you can do with spying. Just don't get killed, okay?" Aquarius now had a look of concern on her face.

"We won't let you down!" They said saluting her.

Aquarius smirked, got into the car and drove away. Juvia was left staring. This is their time to shine and Juvia accepted the challenge that she left with them. Juvia was looking at her friends. Lucy was moving sand around while looking at the ground, Levy looked scared out of her mind, and Mirajane was off in her own world at the moment. Then an idea struck Juvia. She pounded a fist on her other hand that was layed out flat.

"I have an idea, girls," Juvia said.

"What is it?" Levy asked scared.

"We should act like we don't know that this beach is abandoned, make noise so the ship is attracted to us pretty girls, go _on _the ship and see what they are planning to do in the future," Juvia said. "Then tell Aquarius! There is our plan!" Juvia said with a proud look.

"You want us to g-go _on_ the ship?" Levy asked nervous.

"Yes," Juvia agreed.

"Are you sure.

Juvia toke a minute to think about it. "Yes."

"Alright! Then let's _try _not to get killed." Mirajane said.

They put the lotus part of their necklaces in their shirts so you can only see the chain of the necklace. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They ran out to the beach and started to laugh and giggle. Lucy was giving Levy a piggyback ride. Juvia and Mirajane were trying to catch up with them. Juvia knew that they weren't acting-she was having fun herself! This was really her best idea yet! Lucy tripped and fell in the sand while Levy flew forward, almost landing in the water. They held their breath. Levy quickly got up and gave them a thumbs up. They laughed at the almost close call and continued to play. They went a little bit more down the beach near the docks and found an old abandoned volleyball and volleyball net.

"How convenient…" Lucy said in aw.

Mirajane.

Mirajane was having so much fun with her friends! She wished that it would never end. _Juvia must have been really thinking things through.. _Mirajane thought. Right now, the girls were in their first round of volleyball! It was Lucy and Mirajane vs. Juvia and Levy. Lucy served the ball while smiling and laughing. It went over the net and Levy bumped it over to Mirajane. She ran up to it and spiked it. Juvia jumped and bumped it but she missed it and fell forward in the sand. Then Levy tried to get it but landed on top of Juvia's back and the ball hit the ground. The girls laughed and continued to play volleyball. The score so far:

Mirajane and Lucy: 8

Juvia and Levy: 8

Mirajane knew that she needed to score this point to win the match. Juvia bumped it up and Lucy was ready to spike, bump and set the ball up for her. The ball was going to Lucy.

"Lucy! Set me up!" Mirajane said.

"Got it!" Lucy said setting it up.

Lucy set it up perfectly and Mirajane spiked it. It landed in between Juvia and Levy. Mirajane and Lucy cheered and laughed.

"Juvia and Levy will get you next time," Juvia said smirking.

"Totally!" Levy said giving them a thumbs up.

Mirajane and Lucy gave her a thumbs up back and laughed.

"LEVY MCGARDEN!" a voice yelled that was far to recognizable.

Levy

Levy heard the whistles of the mermaid hunters and turned around to see Gajeel, Rogue, Gray and Fried on that exact ship The Terror uses. They showed fear on their faces but it soon went away when they remember Juvia's plan.

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" Levy yelled back.

The boat stopped and the boys went on a extra boat to get to shore. Gajeel was standing up on the boat while Gray rowed the boat while Rogue and Fried sat down and looked at them. When the boat reached the sand, Gajeel jumped off the boat and walked over to Levy. _Okay, he is looking like a model walking on the sand… If I told him that he looks like a model, he would beat me to a pulp. _Levy thought. Gajeel stopped in front of her. Levy looked around to her friends. Lucy looked happy to talk to Rogue and he was _actually _smiling. He said something that made Lucy break down into giggles. Gray and Juvia just talked. Fried was too busy hugging Mirajane hello and boy, she looked like she was going to melt any second.

"Why are you at the off limits part of the beach, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know too…" Fried said.

Rogue and Gray nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Levy started trying to find the right words, and trying hard not to tell him the truth.

"We wanted alone time but now since you're here, want to hang out?" Juvia explained.

The three other girls had a relieved face on them. If Levy had given them away, the worst thing possible would have happened.

"That's cool. Come on the boat with us," Gray offered. "We will tell our dads not to hunt any mermaids since you girls are going to be on." Gray sighed.

"We thank you Gray!" Juvia said happy.

Levy could see that small smirk appear on her face. The mission was going well so far.

Lucy

Lucy and her friends sat far away from the water. Lucy was so close to Rogue that she was almost sitting on his lap.

"Uh, Lucy.. You're literally almost on my lap.." Rogue said turning red.

"Ep! I'm extremely sorry!" Lucy apologized.

"It's fine.. To tell you the truth.. I don't really mind.." Rogue turned a darker shade of red.

Lucy even turned a dark shade of red and Gajeel whistled.

"Looks like Rogue has a crush!" Gajeel teased.

"Gajeel! That is rude to say! What if he doesn't like Lucy?" Levy scolded him.

"Yeah, you're right Levy. Sorry Rogue." Gajeel apologized.

Everyone blinked. Gajeel never apologized! An evil smirk appeared on Lucy and Mirajane's face. They looked at each other and grinned wider. They so far scared Gray, Juvia and Levy. Fried was trying hard not to laugh and Gajeel was just confused at why Fried was trying hard not to laugh. The two girls cleared their throats and started singing.

"Levy and Gajeel, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Lucy and Mirajane sang.

Gray (who continued to row), Juvia, Fried (he couldn't hold back laughing anymore), even Rogue, started laughing. Lucy and Mirajane laughed with them. Levy turned a darker shade of red then Erza's hair, with her bangs covering her eyes. Gajeel had a _major _blush on his cheeks. They continued to laugh until someone disturbed them.

"Who was kissing on the way here?" said a very rough voice. It was Metalicana, Gajeel's father.

"No one Mr. Redfox!" The seven kids yelled in unison.

"No one father!" Gajeel yelled still red.

"Thought so." He said.

The boys helped the girls get on the boat and set the extra boat back on the side. Lucy saw the weapons that the fathers use to hunt down mermaids. There was many different sized spears with fresh blood or old blood. Lucy gulped like her other friends.

"Hey, um, is it okay if you guys not hunt today and we just stay on the water for pleasure? I don't want the girls to see the dirty work you do.." Gray said to the group of fathers.

They all talked and nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy stayed close to Rogue because she was afraid if she did something wrong, she would get speared through the heart. Rogue felt her tense next to him and put his right hand over her shoulder. Lucy turned a shade of red. The boys lead them to the back of the boat. There was a wooden deck with a huge table and chairs bolted on it. The railing went up to Lucy's neck. She guessed they were that high so no one could fall off and possibly drown. The four girls looked at the time and saw that it was eleven o'clock already! Lucy saw Juvia whisper something in Mirajane's and Levy's ears, then walked up to Lucy.

"Remember, act calm and hide the necklaces so they don't get a hint of what we are, got it?" Juvia whispered in her ear.

Lucy nodded and whispered back, "Got it."

The four boys looked confused but shrugged it off. They ate lunch and talked about random stuff and Lucy brought up a subject she never wanted to but had too.

"So.. Your fathers are… mermaid hunters?" Lucy asked while gulping down her food.

"Yeah," They said disappointed.

"Then… Have they found anything yet?" Juvia asked.

Lucy could tell that she wanted to get the information out of them. After they leave, they _had to _report to Aquarius. Lucy hated using them right now but (hopefully) it will only be this one time.

"They have alright…!" Gajeel said while sighing.

"And what it that?" Levy asked next.

"There are four new mermaids that were added to the Lotus Clan about a week or so ago.." Fried explained.

_Those four mermaids are us… _The girls thought at the same time.

"Are you boys going to be mermaid hunters?" Mirajane asked.

They nodded slowly.

"We don't want to be. We always tried to tell them but they never listen," Gray explained. "We are being forced against our will. They want us to 'continue the family business'."

Sad expressions went all over their faces. Lucy felt really bad for them. She didn't know what to say like the other girls. They heard the fathers cheering something and went to go look. The girls gasped at what they saw. The fathers just speared a Great White Shark through the head and blood was running down the chains, creating a pool of blood on the boat. Lucy turned around to see Mirajane falling back words.

"Fried! Catch Mira!" Lucy ordered.

Fried

Fried saw Mirajane fainting and caught her just before she hit the floor. Fried knew that she couldn't handle blood… but not this bad! He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the deck where they ate. The others followed him back to the deck. Fried started to order them around.

"Rogue, get a pillow, Gajeel get a sleeping bag, Gray… go get a blanket and put some clothes on!" Fried ordered.

Gray looked down to see him in his under wear. Juvia was close to getting a noise bleed. Lucy and Levy were pale from the sight they just saw. Fried was surprised that Juvia could handle the sight of blood very well. He looked at Lucy and Levy. They were pale but they handled it better then Mirajane.

"Lucy and Levy, if you feel like fainting, sit down on the ground so you guys don't get hurt, okay?"

They nodded yes and sat down cross legged. Fried guessed that Juvia followed Gray to get the blanket because she wasn't there. He looked at Mirajane, who was in his arms, sleeping. He couldn't help but smile a little. _She sure looks cute. _Fried thought. Rogue came back with a pillow and set it down on the ground. After that, Gajeel came back with Fried's sleeping bag and layed it on the ground. He even fixed the pillow so it was on top of the sleeping bag so she would have some extra cushioning for her head. Gray and Juvia came back with the blanket a second later after Gajeel. They watched Fried lay Mirajane down softly and then Gray put the blanket over her body.

Fried checked her pulse. It seemed fine to him. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He heard everyone else do the same. They all sat down like Lucy and Levy. They talked for the rest of the day and watched Mira to see if she was waking up or awake. She didn't; she just kept on sleeping. At two thirty o'clock, the fathers boarded the boat at the docks and let the kids get off first. Fried carried Mirajane in his arms. All the sailors where whistling at him and he turned a very dark shade of red.

"Hey! Can all of you SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled.

They all trembled in fear and went back to what they were doing. Gajeel looked proud of himself and Levy looked proud of him. Lucy explained to Fried where Mirajane lived and they went off to find his house with Gray, Rogue and Gajeel. Gray knocked on Mirajane's door and Elfman answered.

"He my fellow manly mans!" Elfman said. He saw Mirajane in Fried's arms. "What happened to my sister!?" Elfman bared his fists.

"Is everything okay bro?" Lisanna asked. She saw Mira in Fried's arms. "What happened to Mira?" Lisanna then smirked. "This is a very cute picture by the way. Fried holding Mira in his arms.. Yeah, very cute indeed…"

Fried turned a dark shade of red… again… Elfman toke his sister from his arms and said thank you while Lisanna shut the door to the house. What surprised Fried is that he wished time would have stayed still so he could keep her in his arms and he didn't want to give Mirajane to her brother but he had to. That wouldn't be polite and it would be against what his parents taught him. They left her house and started to go back to the docks where their fathers are.

Aquarius

Aquarius waited at the abandoned beach for the girls. She was hoping that they will be okay. She saw Levy, Lucy and Juvia run over to her, with no Mirajane.

"Where is Mirajane?!" Aquarius demanded more then asked. "But first catch your breath."

They panted for about five minutes from all the running they did from the docks to Aquarius. Finally, Juvia spoke up.

"Well, we got information that you would like to hear. Mira is right now being carried by Fried to her house because she fainted when she saw the speared Great White Shark's blood," Juvia had to breathe in again because she barely had any breath when she spoke.

"The first thing is that The Terror are trying to find the four new mermaids of the Lotus Clan.. And I have a strange suspicions that it is us four girls," Lucy said while panting.

"Their sons are the other people on board the ship. They are basically forced to hunt mermaids against their will," Levy explained. "They also told us that they want to 'keep the family business going'."

"Good job girls. How did you obtain this information?" Aquarius asked.

_They did a really good job. It is a bonus that they didn't get hurt, well, except for Mira but she fainted. _Aquarius thought.

"We were on the boat." They said at the same time.

Aquarius' eyes widened with surprise. "Well, as long as you're safe. I'll give you girls a ride home. Put the bikes in the trunk." Aquarius said while getting in the car.

The three girls did what she said, got in the car and drove away.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to figure out what is going to happen next. Once again, I apologize for being extremely late on updating the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	6. Sleepover

**Authors Note: I hope this story isn't getting too boring for people. I'm coming up with ideas that I'm always trying to put down into the story. Anyway, do you think that I should just make them couples right away or do you like it going slow and finding out their feelings for each other? Well, enjoy! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter Six: Sleepover **_

Lucy

It was a warm sunny Friday at Fairy Tail High School for the third period gym class filled with freshmen up to seniors. Lucy and the gang were just hanging around in a circle, waiting for Scorpio to come out of his office to begin class. Lucy was getting a little impatient and was pacing back and forth. Rogue, Sting, Fried, Gajeel, Elfman, Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Jellal were waiting with them too. So basically, the whole group was hanging out. _Where could Scorpio-sama be?_ Lucy thought. Lucy was growing more impatient.

"You need to relax, Lucy. Scorpio-sama will be here soon," Sting said.

Lucy stopped in her track and looked at him.

"It's been five minutes! He has never been this late before!" Lucy yelled. "So don't tell me to relax Sting!" Lucy spat the last sentence.

_Some one is PMSing… _Sting thought. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Seriously, Lucy, honey, calm down," Sting said looking at her with dreamy eyes. "He might be with Aquarius-sama… You know they have a _thing_."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me 'honey' and you are true. They do have a _thing_."

From the corner of Lucy's eyes, she saw Rogue narrow his eyes at Sting when her called her "honey" and started to walk over to them. Rogue whacked Sting's arm off Lucy and pulled her towards him.

"Sting, Lucy likes her space. Therefore, I suggest you give her some space. Especially after she had a break up." Rogue said while glaring at Sting.

"Humph, fine." Sting said walking back to the big group of friends.

Lucy sweat dropped and walked with Rogue over to the group of friends. Ever since the group of boys sat with them at lunch, Erza and Jellal sat with them too, and they have gotten to know each other very well. The only thing is that they don't know that Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Levy are mermaids. When Lucy arrived with Rogue, the group of girls were giggling while the boys looked at them confused.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Sting and Rogue fought over you! We could totally tell!" Mirajane said being her usual peppy self.

"Yeah, Juvia could totally tell!" Juvia said clapping her hands together and smiling.

Erza, Lisanna, and Levy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh hush!" Lucy said turned a dark red.

That made the girls break into laughter.

"What? Is there anything on my face or clothes?" Lucy started to get worried but then realized why they laughed. She turned red again. "That's not funny you know!"

Lucy started to rant for a little bit and the boys sweat dropped. While the laughter died down and everyone started to talk, someone tapped Lucy on the shoulder. She turned around to see a freshman with long blue hair and hazel eyes looking at her.

"H-hey. I was wondering if you knew where I could get a lock for the girl's locker room. I'm a new freshman here…" She said very nervous.

"Sure! You can ask me anything! My name is Lucy Heartfillia! I'm a junior. Let me introduce you to my friends," Lucy pointed to each one, they said hi back, and then asked her a question. "What's your name?" Lucy had on that certain smile that melted every boy's hearts in the gym.

"W-Wendy Marvell…" Wendy said.

"Well, let's go see where we can get you a lock. You said that you're new here, right?"

"Yeah."

Lucy grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards Scorpio-sama's room, and got Wendy a lock. Wendy tried the combination and it worked. Then the two girls went into the girl's gym locker room and Lucy helped find Wendy a locker. She found one and put the lock on. They went back into the gym and meet up with the gang once more. Lucy was glad that Wendy fit in the group very well. All of the freshmen are afraid to approach the juniors, so, this really made Lucy surprised and happy.

"Wendy, do you want to sit with us during lunch?" Mirajane asked.

"I would love too!" Wendy said with a sweat smile.

Everyone smiled. Scorpio-sama came in and apologized for being late. Lucy looked at the time. They only have thirty minutes in gym class now! Lucy became sad. She loved this class and wished that it would last forever. Everyone surrounded him in a circle while he talked.

"Sorry for being late class! I had to do some things," Scorpio-sama said and explained what they were doing. "Okay! First off, we are doing five laps around the gym, then we will get to practice tossing and catching the lacrosse ball before we move on to the lacrosse unit. Now, everyone run around the gym and stop by me when you're done. Get it? Got it? Good!"

He blew into the whistle that hurt everyone's ears and they started to run around the gym. The faster ones were in the front, the regular fast ones were in the middle and the ones who are putting no effort into running or are just a little over weight are in the back. Lucy, Juvia, Rogue, Sting, and Gajeel were one of the first few people who were done. The rest came a minute later. The were panting. If they slowed down, Scorpio would blow the whistle in your ear to make you go faster. Lucy and Levy are the only ones who get scared by it, not annoyed by it. When everyone finished, Scorpio started to tell him or her more instructions. Lucy was standing next to Rogue and was sneaking glances at him occasionally.

"Everyone! Get with a partner after that, go get a ball and go somewhere in the gym," Scorpio got a ball out of the bucket. It was a little white ball with a bunch of scratches on it. "The balls that we are using today are using today are squishy enough for the flexibility of the net. They are also hard enough to give you a black eye. Okay, let's start!" Scorpio blew the whistle.

Partners:

Fried and Mirajane

Gray and Juvia

Jellal and Erza

Lucy and Levy

Gajeel and Elfman

Natsu and Lisanna

Rogue and Sting

Wendy and some other freshmen

They all went somewhere in the gym and started passing the ball. Lucy and Levy ran around the gym while passing the ball and catching it. Lucy was running when she ran into someone's arms. Lucy sweat dropped and should have predicted it. Sting was holding her around her waist and she looked away, not even flattered. Levy and Rogue stood next to each other and nodded. They pelted the balls at the two of them. Well, Lucy was trying to get away while Sting wouldn't let her go. One ball hit him in the forehead while the other got him where the sun doesn't shine. He let go of Lucy and held his crotch while falling onto his knees.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Sting looked up to see her giggling and looked towards Rogue and Levy. They were laughing hysterically. Sting turned red with anger but then it was gone when the pain started to hurt again. Lucy looked at Sting and then helped him up. Rogue and Levy walked up to them.

"Rogue, can you bring him to Scorpio-sama or the nurse please?" Lucy asked nicely.

"Sure. No problem." Rogue said while putting one of Sting's arms around his shoulder.

"Get better!" Lucy and Levy said while giggling.

A ball went past Levy's head and she turned around. Soon one hit Lucy in the ear. She turned around also. They sighed. Natsu and Gray were throwing a bunch of balls at each other, probably because they started to fight. There was so many balls flying at one time and some people ducked on the ground for cover with hands over their heads. Some people retreated into the locker rooms. Lucy and Levy ducked down in the gym, hoping not to be hit with a flying ball. _Why now? Why not after school? _Lucy thought. Lucy saw Rogue come in through the door and a ball missed his face by a few inches. _Rogue, you came back at a wrong time. _Lucy also thought.

Rogue dodged all the flying balls and headed towards Lucy. Gajeel also saw Levy and Lucy duck for cover and ran towards them while dodging flying balls. Two balls hit a glass window and it shattered. Rogue and Gajeel saw that Lucy and Levy weren't aware and dashed towards them. Rogue threw himself over Lucy and she looked at him with wide eyes. Gajeel threw himself over Levy and she looked at him red. Lucy watched as Rogue's eyes filled with pain. It hurt her heart to see him in such pain. Levy hated seeing Gajeel's eyes filled with pain. Lucy looked around and saw broken glass around them. Her eyes widened even wider.

"Rogue! Get off of me for a minute so we can get you to the nurse!" Lucy said worried.

"Same goes for you, Gajeel!" Levy said.

Lucy looked to her right and saw Mirajane and Fried retreat back into the separate locker rooms. Then she looked to her left to see the rest of their gang trying the stop the two boys from destroying the gym. Lucy looked on the floor and saw blood. She paled a little but sucked it up. Levy nodded at her and the two girls put one arm around their shoulder. Lucy led the way to the door with Levy and quickly opened it up for them. They lead the two boys down the nurse's office. Lucy and Levy entered the nurse's office and saw Sting with an ice pack on his crotch.

"Sting, were is Libra-sama?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know… If you give me a kiss… I'll tell you." Sting answered playfully.

"This is no time to be fouling around! Two of your friends are hurt and you are flirting?! How arrogant!" Lucy snapped.

Lucy put Rogue down on a stool and Levy followed her lead. Lucy got two first aid kits, threw one to Levy and started to heal Rogue.

"To let you two know, Levy and I had first aid training," Lucy made sure that they knew that. "Rogue, take off your shirt."

"What?" Rogue asked shocked.

"Rogue, you're hurt and need medical attention. I can only do this without your shirt." Lucy said flatly.

Rogue did what she said and took off his shirt carefully. Lucy couldn't help feel embarrassed. _He looks good without a shirt. _Lucy thought. She saw glass sticking out of his back and got out cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol, and a par of tweezers. Lucy put the rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and rubbed it against Rogue's skin.

Rogue

Rogue winced in pain while Lucy put some sort of liquid on his back. He knew it was rubbing alcohol when he saw her grab one of the three garbage cans in the room and put the used cotton swabs in the can. Rogue felt a little embarrassed with his shirt off while a girl was working with his injuries.

"Ow! Levy, can you _not _be so rough?" Gajeel asked a little mad.

Everyone looked at them. Rogue noticed that Levy was doing the same thing to Gajeel but was starting to pull out pieces of glass from his back.

"I'm trying! It's really jammed in there!" Levy said a frustrated.

Lucy tapped Rogue's shoulder and he turned around.

"I'm going to start pulling out the glass from your back. It's going to hurt a little…" Lucy said.

Rogue nodded and waited for the pain to come. He started to feel the pain from Lucy pulling the glass out of his back. His muscles tightened, which didn't help ease the pain. _It hurts more then a little! _Rogue thought. He felt the first piece of glass get pulled from his back and saw it go in the garbage can. Rogue heard Gajeel grunting in pain and then he did when Lucy started to pull the next one out. Soon, Lucy got that one out of his back.

"How many pieces of glass are in my back?!" Gajeel and Rogue asked at the same time.

"Four in your back, Rogue. You got two more to go." Lucy said.

"Six in your back, Gajeel. You have three more to go." Levy said.

The two boys groaned in frustration. After a while of getting the glass out of their backs, and in the middle of fourth period, and Sting leaving to go to his next class, they got out all of the pieces of glass. Rogue and Gajeel cheered when they were finished with the glass. Rogue felt his back ease again. Lucy let out a breath and she walked over to the cabinets with Levy to get gauze. Rogue stared at her the whole time. His hair moved with the wind while she walked and her smile was perfect while she talked to Levy getting the gauze. Rogue looked over at Gajeel. Gajeel had a little smirk on his face while watching Levy.

"Hey Rogue," Lucy said.

Rogue looked up into her hypnotizing brown eyes. "What is it Lucy?"

"Thank you for saving me from getting really hurt last period…" Lucy said while blushing. "That was the kindest thing anyone has done for me…"

"It was no problem." Rogue said flashing a little smiled. _I cannot bear to see you get hurt. _Rogue thought.

Rogue noticed that Lucy was trying hard not to stare at his well-formed abs. He watched Lucy put the gauze on just perfect for his wound. When her hand brushed against him, he wanted to embrace then and there. He watched Lucy doing the final part of wrapping him and she smiled.

"Okay. All done. You can put your shirt back on now." Lucy said.

"Now it's my turn to say thank you, Lucy." Rogue said smiled while flashing a perfect smile.

Her face heated up and nodded. "Your welcome."

At that same time, Levy finished wrapping Gajeel in gauze and they smiled at each other.

"Well, we better get to-" Rogue was cut off by Libra-sama.

"What are you all doing here?" Libra asked.

They all looked at each other and then back at her.

"Well?" Libra demanded for an answer.

"Rogue and Gajeel got hurt in gym…" Lucy started to tell her the whole story.

One period later, she finished telling Libra-sama the story and she nodded.

"Thank you girls for healing them. I believe that you did a good job and will keep tending those wounds until they are healed. Have a good day.." Libra said sitting down at her desk.

Rogue looked at the time like the other three did. It was time for lunch and he was starving. _I'm happy that I got this close to Lucy today. I feel like I did a good thing saving her. _Rogue thought.

Gajeel

Gajeel got his lunch tray on the lunch line and walked over to the table with his big group of friends. His back still hurt but he knew that it would get better soon. Gajeel couldn't wait to tell Levy how thankful he is for tending to his wounds. She may not look like much but she helped him in so many ways. Like the time in third grade when he was getting bad grades in spelling and she helped him, plus bringing his grades right back up. There was also a time in sixth grade when eighth graders were picking him on, she stood up to them and told them whose boss. That's when he started to get interested in her. He never admitted it to his friends until this year.

"Gajeel!" Said a voice that sounded very familiar.

Gajeel turned around to see Levy walking fast over to him. She wrapped her arms around Gajeel's waist. Gajeel couldn't believe what was going on. He put his left arm around her too.

"Thank you for not letting me get hurt in gym today. That was very kind of you…" Levy said turning red.

"I-it's fine. No need to worry. Thank _you_ for tending to my back wound." Gajeel turned red this time.

"Your welcome."

They smiled at each other and walked over to their lunch table. Gajeel sat down next to Rogue and looked around the lunchroom. He couldn't find what's her face…. He knew it started with a "W"… Wendy! Yeah, Wendy! He looked around again and saw her talking to Scorpio-sama about something.

"Has anyone seen Natsu and Gray?" Lisanna asked, and then added, "I can't seem to find them ever since third period."

Gajeel and everyone else heard the worry in her voice. Mirajane then chuckled.

"They might be in the principles office for causing havoc in the gym," Mirajane said.

"She is true! My sister! What a man!" Elfman said proud.

"I'm not a man, Elfman, I'm a teenage girl," Mirajane said smiling. "Please get your facts straight."

Gajeel saw the little freshmen walk up to Lucy and sit down next to her.

"Hi Wendy!" Every greeted her.

"Hi." Gajeel mumbled.

Wendy looked at him scared.

"Don't be afraid of Gajeel, Wendy," Levy said smiling. "He may have _a lot _of piercings, and can be grumpy sometimes but he is a really great guy!"

"O-okay." Wendy said shy.

Mirajane

Mirajane was glad that Wendy fit in the group perfectly! She had a nice personality and seemed smart. She seemed to be more talkative to Lucy then anyone at the table, Just then; two boys broke open the cafeteria doors and walked over to them grinning. It was Natsu and Gray. Mira thought that they would be gone longer but she can be wrong sometimes. They said hi to Wendy and sat down.

"So, how did the meeting with the principle go?" Mirajane asked.

Gray let out a breath, "Principle Makarov gave us a lecture! It was _so _long and boring…"

"And he gave us five days out of school suspension next week," Natsu added.

"That's the whole school days next week!" Lisanna said with wide eyes.

Everyone stared at them. Mirajane didn't get to see most of the damage they did to the gym because she ran into the locker room for safety. When those two get in a fight, things get _bad_. Lucy told her what happened with Rogue, Gajeel, Levy and her and couldn't believe what she missed. _Well, it was better hiding then getting hit with a flying ball._ Mirajane thought. The school day was over before anyone knew it and the four girls where walking home together and toke the long way. They wanted to enjoy the warm sun that was hitting their skin. Mirajane closed her eyes and breathed in.

The sun felt good and she wanted to go swimming so bad. Then unexpectedly, everyone's phone went off. Mirajane flipped it open. It was a text from Natsu.

"Did anyone else get a text from Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Yup." The three other girls said.

They laughed. Mirajane read it aloud:

_Dear Rogue, Fried, Gajeel, Gray, Sting, Jellal, Elfman, Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and Erza:_

_How about we all go to the campground on the beach for a little slumber party tonight?! I thought since we haven't done a beach sleepover in two years we could do one now! ;) We will roast hotdogs and marsh mellows when we build a campfire. In the morning, we could all go to the Magnolia Diner for breakfast! I hope that you all can come! See ya at six o'clock tonight! _

_P.S. Bring tents, sleeping bags, pillows, etc. _

_From Natsu_

Mirajane and the rest were now all excited for the sleepover at the beach! They haven't done that in a very long time!

"Well, one of us it is going to have to text him back to tell him that we are coming and not to splash us with water, got it girls?" Juvia said.

"Got it!" They said back.

"I'll text him back." Mirajane said.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Juvia, Lucy, Levy and I are coming to the sleepover to night! However, there is a catch… You can't splash or spray us with any water, got it?_

_From Mirajane _

Mirajane pressed send, it sent the message to Natsu, and soon everyone's phones went off again. They laughed.

_Dear Rogue, Fried, Gajeel, Gray, Sting, Jellal, Elfman, Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and Erza:_

_Also, we can't splash or spray Mirajane, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia with water! That is all! Once again, see ya tonight! _

_From Natsu_

They all smiled. _This is going to be an interesting time… _Mirajane thought.

Levy

Levy and her three friends where walking over to the beach site where they usually meet when they had beach sleepovers. There was nothing to worry about back when she was not a mermaid… but now there is…Lucy is really trying hard to help her get over her denial. The song she sang really helped in a way but there is very little denial still in her. _Most of it is fear. _Levy thought. She hoped that spying on the mermaid hunters would help her conquer her fear-and it did! Until they reeled in that shark, it came back. Levy didn't want to see that ever again! If The Terror found out who they are… she certainly didn't want to think about that! Another question kept going through her mind: would Gajeel protect her? Worry crossed her face and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Levy, are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine…" Levy lied.

Lucy didn't looked convinced.

"Okay! I'm not over my denial! Happy?" Levy snapped.

Mirajane, Juvia and Lucy looked at her concerned.

"Juvia doesn't want her friends to get paranoid," Juvia said. "We always have each others back."

"I hope you realize that, Levy." Mirajane looked at her concerned.

Levy let out a breath. "I guess that you are right! Thanks girls!"

They got into a group hug. Levy's excitement was coming back and she ran to the beach with them following behind her. She slid to a stop when she reached the sleepover spot. Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Rogue, Elfman and Sting where already there. Yet, they were early because someone (Juvia) wanted to get there thirty minutes earlier.

"Hey girls! Let's set up the tents while we wait for the other people to arrive." Natsu suggested.

"Levy and I are sharing a tent so we don't take up most of the campsite. Is that okay?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled. "That's fine with me! The girl's tent area is on the left and the boy's is on the right," Natsu explained. "The camping lodge is a few yards north and the bathrooms are a few yard south. I wanted us to always be near important sources if we needed any." Natsu smiled again.

"Very good planning Natsu. I'm impressed…" Erza said grinning.

Erza just arrived with Jellal. They both where holding their tents and sleeping bags, etc. Soon the rest of the gang arrived and Natsu explained the planning as he did to the group of girls when they first arrived. At six o'clock, they started to set up the tables on the girl's side where the fire ring is. The pathway to the boys camping area, which is ten feet away, manly impressed levy. The trees form some sort of arch over the trail with leaves covering the arch. Therefore, if it rains, it will keep them sorta dry. Erza helped Lucy finished setting every tent and walked over back to them. Natsu started the fire. Wendy cut one end of the hotdog and put it over the flame and everyone watched it heat up. It made an octopus shape.

"That's cool Wendy! Where did you learn to do that?!" Mirajane said amazed.

"I read it in a book! I thought I could try it when we are eating dinner!" Wendy said happily taking a bit out of the hotdog.

Everyone was impressed. Levy knew that she fits in perfectly. After everyone ate all of the hotdogs, they started to eat marsh mellows but they couldn't.

"Sting! Why did you eat all the marsh mellows?" Lucy asked disappointed.

"I was tired of waiting for the fire to be ready so I ate them. What can I say?" Sting said shrugging.

Lucy's shoulder slumped down and Levy patted her back. Levy knew that it helped make Lucy feel a little better.

"Levy, can you get us more marsh mellows?" Asked Jellal.

Levy looked around her surroundings The camping lodge is threw a little woods filled with big trees, the area was almost pitch black and she was worried about rapists at this time of night.

"What is there is something dangerous out there?" Levy asked a little scared.

"I'll go with you Levy," Lucy said getting up from the table.

"Same here!" Mirajane said happy.

"Juvia would love to accompany you too!" Juvia said.

"See? You not alone!" Natsu said grinning.

"Fine. I'll go!" Levy said with confidence.

The four girls left the camp and where traveling through the little woods and couldn't help but spoke at every sound around them. The four girls finally arrived at the camping lodge. The lights where off which scared Levy even more! Lucy opened the door and a creepy creaking sound came from it. This scared Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, and Juvia. Juvia isn't the one to get scared about anything so something is up.

"Lucy," Levy whispered. "Juvia is freaked out-which is very rare. Something is wrong and we shouldn't go in there." Levy whispered the whole sentence.

"But we need marsh mellows, so, lets go." Juvia said unsure.

Lucy went through the door first, then Levy, Mirajane and Juvia. The lodge was dark as night, even with the moon light shinning in through the windows.

"Ow! I stubbed my toe!" Lucy shouted.

"It's so dark! I can't see anything!" Mirajane shouted.

"Juvia doesn't see.." Juvia said with her teeth chattering.

"I knew that I shouldn't have done this!" Levy shouted.

Levy found the light switch and turned the lights on. An old man was standing there watching them. They froze in place and stared back at him. The wind blew from the door and the lotus necklaces blew in the direction the wind was going. The old man stared at the four girls, then the necklaces. He hummed to himself as if to think. The girls gave each other a creepied out look and stared at the old man.

"You girls… You aren't mermaids aren't you?" The old man asked.

Levy swore she could hear the concern in his voice.

"What makes you think that we can trust you?" Juvia asked.

They weren't nervous anymore now that it was an old man. In addition, asking them if they were mermaids made the _curious_. The old man toke out a necklace that was in the shape of a lotus on it. The girls gasped.

"You're a merman?" Mirajane asked shocked.

"I was about your age when I was turned into one. Now answer my question, are you girls mermaids?" He asked.

"We are, old ma- I mean sir!" Lucy answered.

"Humph, we need to talk. Sit down on any of the chairs," he said. The girls did what he said and listened. "Like I said before, I was your age when I got turned into a merman… I just want to warn you there are more dangers than just hunters out there…"

"What?!" They shouted at the same time.

He nodded yes, "There are mermaid scientists that conduct experiments on mermaids too. They go under cover and look around our town, Magnolia. Those people look like a spy. They wear long tan or black coats, a black hat with very dark shades for glasses," He said with a serious face. "They can tell the difference between a store bought necklace and a real one from a mile away so I suggest you keep those necklaces hidden then exposed."

"We appreciate you telling us this but… why?" Levy asked curious.

"I had three other friends-just like you four. Two of them were killed in experimentation and the other one killed by mermaid hunters. I don't want that happening to you four girls." He still had a stern look on his face.

"Okay, well, we better get marsh mellows and get go-" Lucy was cut off by the old man's words.

"The spy people are usually out at this time of night- when mermaids go out to sea… Oh, and that will be five dollars for the marsh mellows." He said holding out his hand for the money.

"H-here y-you g-go…" Lucy said scared.

He smiled as if nothing happened and waved good-bye to them. Levy and her friends gulped, put the lotus park of the necklace in their shirts and left the lodge. On the way back, the girls stuck to each other like glue. They were looking around them for any suspicious people that might want to hurt them. They arrived back at camp a little freaked out still.

"Hey! Where the marsh mellows?" Sting asked-practically begging-to know if they have them.

They four girls squealed, fell over and landed on their butts.

"Are you girls okay? He only asked if you have the marsh mellows. Nothing scary about that." Gray said concerned.

Everyone stared at them while they stared back. Levy turned beat red as her friends, got up and her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm pretty tired," Lucy, yawned. "I'm going to bed! Good night everybody!" Lucy yelled at them, threw the marsh mellows over to Sting, while rushing back to their tent.

"Same here! Night!" Levy said rushing behind Lucy.

"Juvia is tired herself. Night everyone…" Juvia said backing up into the tent she was sharing with Mirajane.

"Yeah, uh, good night…" Mirajane said slowly itching her way back to the tent.

They left everyone staring at them with concern in their eyes.

Juvia

Juvia woke up the next morning and stretched. She remembers the warning that old man gave her and layed back down just in case someone was watching her right now. Juvia did feel like someone is watching her but just ignored the fact that someone might be. She heard someone else yawn and looked to her left. Mirajane sat up and stretched. Then the zipper to their tent un zipped. Lucy and Levy came right in, having worried looks written all over their faces.

"Do you guys have the feeling like we are being watched?" Lucy asked worried.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I do. Levy? Juvia?" Mirajane asked the two girls.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia said.

"Yeah, same here. The other girls aren't up yet and so are the boys," Levy said. "That means that they aren't watching us. Do you think…?" Levy trailed off.

"No, no, no! I don't want to think about that!" Lucy said with her hands on her ears and her head shaking back and forth.

"Anyway, let's go take showers before anyone else is up and _you know why_." Mirajane said.

They got the clothes they were wearing for the day and headed for the shower rooms. They double-checked to see if people were still sleeping and they were. The girls jogged over to the shower room and went into their own individual stall. The girls squealed when their mermaid tails appeared. They did the best they can to get everything clean. Juvia was the first one done. She made her arms reach up to turn the water faucet off. The second that water turned off, her mermaid tail went away. She stood up, tried off and put on her clothes on. She went out near the sinks and started to blow dry her hair. Lucy was the next one out, then Mirajane, last was Levy. Juvia decided to straighten her hair today.

Lucy put her hair in pigtails, Levy left her hair down and Mirajane put her hair in a ponytail.

"Even though we turn into mermaids when we touch water, we dry and clean up pretty good!" Lucy said smiling.

"I can get used to this!" Mirajane said smiling too.

Juvia and Levy nodded their heads to agree. When they finished with their hair, Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna came right in.

"Good morning!" They all sang at the same time.

They laughed and smiled at each other. The four girls waited for the other three. After a while, they finally went out of the shower rooms and back at the campsite. The boys told them that they are going to take showers and will be back soon. Juvia and the others toke down the tents on their side of the site and toke down the boys. The girls sat on the ground and started to talk about school and stuff until the boys came back with surprised faces on them.

"You girls can take down everything in less then 20 minutes?!" They all said surprised.

"We are strong and independent soon-to-be women and need to learn responsibility," Erza said.

"What she said!" Lucy agreed with Erza.

They boys looked shocked and got their stuff. They walked over to the diner and on the way their, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane couldn't help but shake off the feeling that someone was watching them. While they were at the diner, Juvia looked out the window. She saw something move fast to the other side of the building. She got out her phone and texted Mirajane, Lucy and Levy what they saw. _Juvia cannot shake the feeling that we are being watched… Juvia needs to look out for her friends and her self a little more now. _Juvia thought.

**I wonder who was watching them… You'll have to find out soon… Anyway, sorry for the last update! I'v been busy with a lot of stuff. I'm really sorry if this story is starting to get boring for you. I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	7. Hunters

**Authors Note: Bonjour everyone! How have all of you been? Enjoying the story so far? I'm trying to make them realize their feeling towards each other! It is a lot of work coming up with this stuff. Sorry that this is very late updating! I even set up a poll for people to vote for the next Fairy Tail couple in my next story. Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter Seven: Hunters**_

Lucy

"Oh. My. God!" All the girls were screaming in the hallway of the school.

The large group of friends found it annoying that every single girl was going crazy because the fall ball was coming up on the first day of November. Even though Lucy wouldn't show it that much, she was really looking forward to it and was wondering who would be the one to ask her out to it. It was nearing to the end of the school day and Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy and Erza went to see what the theme is this year. It read:

_Fall Ball Theme: Night under the Stars_

_Come your special someone to the Fall Ball! Tickets will be sold at lunch for $5.00. Remember to dress formally and most importantly: HAVE A FUN TIME! _

Lucy loved that theme! It was the best one yet! She remembered in her freshmen year that it was a volcano theme! There was literally fire everywhere and people got burned badly. Lucy thought Principle Makarov had to be drunk to come up with that theme! Her sophomore year one was a hillbilly theme. Everyone dressed up as hillbillies and she had a good laugh with that one!

"What do you think girls? Shopping soon?" Mirajane asked.

"Definitely!" They all answered.

"Hey… Erza…" Jellal walked up to Erza, red as a tomato.

The girls held their breath. They were waiting for this moment to come for Erza and Jellal! Everyone could tell that they totally liked each but they were too dense to figure it out them selves.

"What is it Jellal?" Erza asked turning red.

"Will… you… go… To the ball with me?" Jellal asked blushing a deep red.

Erza was speechless but she found the right words. "I'd love to Jellal!"

They hugged each other and walked away talking while smiling brightly.

"I sense a relationship coming on!" Mirajane squealed.

"It's about time!" Lucy said.

Levy, Juvia and Wendy were smiling for their friend. The boys were smirking at Jellal's courage to ask out Erza. Lunchtime soon came and the group of friends watched as Erza and Jellal came hand-in-hand.

"I wonder what their children will look like." Mirajane asked her self.

She pictured a girl with blue hair and brown eyes and a boy with red hair and hazel eyes popped into Mira's head.

"Mira, you're scaring me…" Lucy said looking at her weird.

The couple sat down and started to eat lunch. The rest of lunch went wrong when Natsu "accidentally" threw peas with his spoon at Gray. Then Gray through some back. After all of that, a food fight was started with everyone panicking or also joining in on the fight. Rogue, Elfman, Lisanna, and Jellal hid under the table. Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy literally crawled on the floor, dodging food and got out of the cafeteria. Right after they left, Natsu fell on Erza's strawberry cheesecake and she went ape. The four girls escaped the lunch room ran to their lockers to get the stuff ready for their next classes. Lucy ran to catch up with their friends.

The girls entered the 11th grade junior global classroom and sat down in their seats. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Good afternoon girls," Aquarius said.

"Good Afternoon!" The said back smiling.

"So, I heard from an old friend that he warned you about scientists…" Aquarius said concerned.

Juvia nodded. "You mean that creepy old man? Yeah, he warned us. It was very freaky," she toke a deep breath in and out. "Juvia needs to tell y'all something…"

The three teenage girls and the full-grown women looked at Juvia with curious eyes. Juvia never says "y'all" unless it is something important.

"The day after the sleepover when we woke up and went to the diner… We couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched by someone," Juvia explained. "Juvia even saw someone move to the other side of the building very fast. Do you think that it was scientists?" Juvia asked her sorta scared.

"I remember you texting me that. Juvia has a very good point!" Lucy said scared.

Aquarius looked concerned. "I do very well think that you are right, Juvia. I believe that _one hundred percent _that it was the scientists watching you. The scientists are all over Magnolia day and night. Hunters are out during the day most of the times, depending on the season. I want you girls to be safe and look out for each other… I have a very bad forbidding…" Aquarius shivered.

The girls had terror written all over their faces. _At first, being a mermaid didn't seem so bad. Now it seems like a living nightmare! _Lucy thought. The rest of the school day flew by and the four mermaid girls went over to Lucy's house to do homework. The others had something to do so they are the only ones hanging out. Wendy had some shopping to do with some freshmen, Erza went on a date with Jellal, and Sting had to go to work. Gajeel, Gray, Fried, and Rogue had to go with their dads for some practice with hunting, Natsu had to feed his cat, Elfman and Lisanna just didn't want to come.

The girls soon finished their homework and just sat there for a good five minutes.

"What should we do?" Levy asked.

"I have no idea," Mirajane said bored.

"We could go to the island. Juvia feels like we should visit it!" Juvia suggested.

"But you heard Rogue and the other three! They are out hunting," Lucy said.

Juvia looked at her with can-you-just-let-it-out-already look. Lucy sighed. Lucy started her little rant.

"Well, if we go out in a boat near Lotus Island, we will get caught by hunters," Lucy ranted on. "If we swim to Lotus Island, we get killed by hunters. If we go out to the water, scientists will catch us! Do you see the pattern here?! We are in trouble either way and there will be questioning, death by hunters and death by experimentation! So, to stay safe, we should just stay here and talk!" Lucy toke a deep breathe in.

The three of them just stared at her.

"So, we will look out for each other! Let's go!" Juvia said speed walking to the door.

This time the three of them stared at her then at Lucy. Juvia started to tap her foot in annoyance. Mirajane just shrugged and walked next to Juvia. Levy and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy knew Levy really wanted to do this so, she got up along with Levy and walked over to the two other girls waiting for them. Lucy saw Juvia smirk and they were out the door. _This is going to be troublesome… _Lucy thought.

The girls walked over to the beach where they meet up with Aquarius for the spying mission. Lucy kept looking around for any possible dangers. When they reached the sand, the ran over to the water and jumped in. Their different colored tails and bikini tops appeared. They swam deep under the water until they reached the ocean floor. They swam next to each other and kept an eye open for any hunters. Lucy looked up at the ocean surface. No boats where passing by. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Everything okay, Lucy?" asked Mirajane.

Lucy looked at the white haired teenager. "Yeah. I'm fine. I… have a lot of things on my mind."

Mirajane just nodded and continued to swim. Lucy stayed behind the other three to try to clear her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts when some big spear was coming right at her! Lucy moved to the side and dodged it just in time.

"I knew it! My friends! Hunters are attacking!" Lucy yelled while swimming past them.

The other three saw the spear going up towards the surface and they started to swim faster then they have before. Lucy lost sight of the ship when she looked behind her. When they finally arrived at the island, they quickly got out of the water. Their tails transformed into their clothes and legs. They ran into the forest. When they just entered the forest, the mermaid hunter whistle blew. Fear shot through Lucy and the others. _I knew this would happen! _Lucy shouted in her head.

They continued to run until they were out of breath. They sat down. Trees created a circle around them and the sunlight was hitting them perfectly. Lucy enjoyed the warmth of the sun. The soon got back up and started to walk around the forest. Birds were chirping, the wind was blowing but it wasn't the nice kind of sound they were hearing. It was a warning sound and it scared them all. Lucy knew that the hunters might be following them, but she didn't want to believe herself. It would be a nice break if they didn't but she knew that wish wouldn't come true.

"Let's take a break here," Mirajane said plopping down onto the ground.

"Thank you! Juvia was getting tired of running!" Juvia said sitting down.

"But what if they are following us?" Lucy asked.

"Then we will just run away again, it's simple!" Levy said putting her hands behind her head.

_If only it was that simple… _Lucy thought. They sat there for another five minutes. Juvia was ready to fall asleep but that wasn't the best option right at the moment. Lucy looked around nervously, as if she was waiting for someone to come. Mirajane was just off in her own world, dreaming about fairy tales. Levy just thought about the ball coming up. There was a noise in the distance. The girls froze from being afraid. They were silent and there eyes widened with who came into view… It was Rogue, Gajeel, Fried, and Gray.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gajeel asked mad.

"That's none of your business!" Lucy snapped.

"Who knew that Blondie could come up with a combat?" Gajeel snickered.

"Don't call me 'blondie'!" Lucy said glaring daggers at him.

Rogue whacked Gajeel in the back of the head. "Be nice," he cleared his throat. "We only came here to capture some mermaids. That is it, but Gajeel has a point. Why _are _you here?" Rogue's eyes landed on Lucy's necklace.

Apparently, the other three boys saw the other three girl's necklaces and went to the same conclusion.

"You four are mermaids?" They asked surprised.

The fours girls looked at them with fear in their eyes and slowly backed away. They looked at the boys in the eyes and slowly nodded their heads. Lucy looked at Rogue. He had a surprised face and Lucy looked at the ground in shame. Juvia looked at all the three other girls. Lucy knew _exactly _what she was telling them through eye contact: _"Run." _Lucy darted towards the south, Levy ran towards the west, Mirajane did a swift turn and ran east. Juvia looked at the boys. Her friends went south, east and west. Therefore, she figured that she should go north, but to do that… she will have to go either through the boys or around them. _I'd rather take my chances!_ Juvia thought. She dashed forward, ran into the boys and pushed aside Rogue and Gajeel. They fell over onto Gray and Fried, which caused them to fall over too. Juvia snickered and continued to run, wherever her feet may take her. The boys got up and went after one out of the four girls.

Lucy ran, ran and ran. She started to think back to when she was in track and field. She regretted all the work back then, but right now, she isn't regretting it. It helped her with stamina and speed. Lucy jumped over a fallen tree and then tripped over a root. She caught herself and looked to the back of her. She saw black hair in the distance. _Rogue. _She thought. She got back up and continued to run. Lucy dodged trees, branches and many more. She needed an easier way to get away from Rogue. Then she saw a vine. She grabbed it, but it was not even connected to the tree. It slid off as if it was nothing.

Lucy blinked a few times to see what she was holding. It was a snake. She blinked again, screamed and birds went flying. She dropped the snake and backed away from it. _It is just one thing after another! _Lucy thought scared. She got a good look at the snake. It was Diamond Back rattlesnake. It got into attacking position and she backed up more. When the tongue came out of the snake's mouth, she froze in fear. It flung it self at her and she didn't move her knee in time. It bit her. It slithered away and Lucy fell to the ground in pain. She felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders and looked up. It was Rogue. For once, he wasn't emotionless-he had worry in his eyes.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, Rogue, I'm fine," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Lucy, you were just bitten by a rattle snake, your not going to be fine. They are poisonous," Rogue said worried.

Lucy nodded. Then she got a gut feeling. It was telling her to go to water, and the closest place she could think of it the temple where she and her friends were turned into mermaids.

"Rogue, take me to the Lotus Clan Temple. I need to go to water!" Lucy ordered.

Rogue nodded, picked her up bridle style, and walked around a tree. Lucy directed him. They soon were at the temple. Rogue brought Lucy in the building and he looked around. Hieroglyphics where written everywhere, statues that look like his Global teacher were everywhere he looked. Lucy saw the water and poked Rogue in the chest.

"You can drop me here," Lucy said. He put her on the ground. "Thank you for taking me here…" Lucy said blushing.

Rogue blushed too. Lucy limped her way over to the water. She felt herself getting tired but knew better then to fall asleep. If she did, it will be forever. Lucy took off her shoes and put her legs in the water. The water went three inches above her knees and she gritted her teeth from the stinging pain. Then the pain slowly went away. Her tail and bikini appeared. She watched the water have something that looked clear enter it. She knew what is was because she was becoming more awake. It was the poison leaving her body.

Lucy turned her head to look at Rogue. "Rogue, call the others. Tell them to find my friends and bring them here, please."

"Your wish is my command," Rogue said taking out his phone.

Lucy giggled and smiled at him.

Levy

Levy couldn't believe that this was happening. She could already see her life flashing before her eyes. She then thought about Aquarius's reaction. Now _that_ would be a story to tell to make children behave. Levy didn't know if Gajeel is following her or not but she couldn't look back. She would regret it.

"Yo Shrimp!" Gajeel's voice rang in her ears.

She was right, Gajeel is on her trail. Levy wished that she took track and field like Lucy. That would be helping her in this situation right now, but at the time, she liked doing hiking. Levy was so lost in thought that she ran right into a rock. She fell back and rubbed her butt. _I really need to pay attention to where I'm going!_ Levy yelled in her head. She heard footsteps stop near her and looked around her should. Levy was staring into the red eyes of Gajeel. She looked away and got right back up.

Before Gajeel could grab her, Levy jumped onto the rock, and started to climb up the rock. Gajeel looked surprised and dumbfounded. _Who knew Levy could do that? _He thought to himself. He started to climb after her, but not as fast. Levy looked behind her and saw that Gajeel was having some trouble. She felt bad that he was having trouble, but Levy didn't want to get caught, so, why take her chances when helping him might mean certain doom? Levy reached the top and almost tripped off the rock.

She looked down. The other side of the rock is actually a cliff.

"You… really… know how… to… climb… Levy!" Gajeel said taking in deep breathes.

Levy jumped from being scared and lost her balance. She fell towards Gajeel and he caught her.

"Oh, please! You're on the football team! You have the strength and speed to get up here faster then I can!" Levy shock her head.

Then she realized the position that she was in. She was on top of Gajeel, looking down at him, with him smirking. _I'm not the smoothest person in the world… _Levy thought. She got off him quickly.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Levy apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't really mind though…" Gajeel said smirking down at her.

Levy blushed redder then Erza's hair. Gajeel's phone started to go off and he picked it up. _It's Rogue,_ he mouthed to her.

"Hello," Gajeel answered the phone. He nodded a couple of times and hung up. "Shrimp, we need to get to the temple, orders from Lucy. Let's go!"

Mirajane

Mirajane was thankful that she ran into a valley. There was nothing in her way. The grass was up to her knees and it tickled her a little bit. She giggled to herself and slowed down. Mirajane never really did a sport but work at a restaurant after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. She slowed down to a walk and continued from there. Mirajane wasn't sure if Fried followed her or went after someone else. As she continued to walk, she found a stream. Beyond the stream was a forest. Mirajane looked behind her to the valley, and back to the forest. She did that for a good five minutes and focused her attention back to the stream.

She looked for rocks, but there isn't any. Then Mirajane looked for a fallen tree. There wasn't one. She sighed. _How else am I suppose to get across the stream? _Mirajane thought putting a hand on her chin and her other hand on her hip.

"If I go through the stream, I'll get turned into a mermaid. Plus, I'm sure someone must have followed me," Mirajane sighed again. "What am I to do?"

"You don't have to cross the stream," A familiar voice said.

It sent shivers down Mirajane's spin and she slowly turned around. Fried was behind her. Mirajane backed up. She looked behind her. Her foot was about two inches away from the water.

"If you go in there, you will become a mermaid," Fried said walking up to her.

"I already knew that. Thanks for the warning," Mirajane grumbled.

"Hey, I know that I might be training to become a mermaid hunter _doesn't_ mean that I don't want to become one. Gray, Gajeel and Rogue feel the same way." He explained.

"Really? I feel much safer now, but, wouldn't your father want you to hurt a mermaid?"

Fried walked right up to Mirajane and stopped an inch away from her. Mirajane didn't know what to expect. Fried grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"I would never hurt you… because I love you…" Fried confessed.

Mirajane turned red. "Really. I feel the same way about you…"

Fried broke the space between the two of them with a sweet kiss on the lips. Mirajane was surprised at first but kissed back. Her legs felt like jello. After the kiss ended, she wished that it would last longer.

"Want to be my girlfriend and come to the ball with me?" Fried asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend and go to the ball with you!" Mirajane answered.

They both hugged.

"Let's go find the others," Fried said.

They started to walk into the valley, and then when Fried's phone went off. He looked at the Caller ID. It was Rogue. Fried answered the phone. He nodded and hung up the phone. He looked right at Mirajane and spoke.

"We have to meet Rogue and Lucy at the temple. Do you know where it is?" Fried asked.

Mirajane smiled. "Yes, I do! Let's go!"

The two of them laced their fingers together and started to walk over to the temple.

Juvia

Juvia ran in the thick forest and ran into a tree. She fell backwards, slowly sat up and rubbed her head. _Juvia has a feeling that she wasn't the only on who ran into something… _Juvia thought. She heard a rustling sound behind her and looked. It was Gray. She got right up and started to climb a tree fast. Gray ran up to the tree and looked at Juvia sitting on a branch.

"How did you get up there so fast!?" Gray asked amazed.

"Juvia is just a fast climber." Juvia answered with no emotion.

Gray started to climb up the tree. Juvia watched him while he climbed. His muscles were flexing while he moved them and Juvia felt like she was going to drool. Then reality hit her and she started to climb higher up then before, but something grabbed onto her ankle. It was Gray.

"Gray-sama, please let go of Juvia's ankle," She demanded.

"We need to talk. I won't hurt you, I promise!" Gray said to her.

Juvia looked into his eyes. She could literally see the truth in his eyes. Part of her wanted to see Gray but another part told her to keep climbing. _Juvia needs to talk to Gray-sama…_ Juvia thought. She started to climb back down. They both sat on a branch and waited for one of them to bring up the mermaid topic.

"So, I need to tell you that my friends-meaning Gajeel, Rogue, and Fried-don't want to hunt mermaids," Gray explained. "I'm pretty sure the other three explained. Well, I know Fried would openly tell anyone. Gajeel may or may not mention it, Rogue might forget. Who knows, but the point is that none of us will hurt you or your friends." Gray finished explaining.

Juvia let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Gray's phone started to ring. Juvia saw that the Caller ID said Rogue Cheney. Gray picked up the phone.

"Yo, Rogue, what's up?" Gray said into the phone.

Juvia waited for him to be finished with talking to know what Rogue had to say. Gray soon pressed the END button on the phone and put it in his back pocket.

"We are going to the temple. Orders from Lucy. You know where it is, let's go!" Gray said smiling.

Juvia nodded. They jumped down from the branch and started to walk to the temple.

Rogue

Rogue and Lucy waited patiently. The others are taking some time and the silence him and Lucy had wasn't comfortable. After a few more minutes of waiting for the others, they finally showed up. First came Juvia and Gray, then Gajeel and Levy and last but not least, Mirajane and Fried came in holding hands. Gajeel and Gray whistled. Rogue smirked. The three girls squealed at the sight of them.

"Finally!" Lucy said.

Mirajane blushed and sat down next to Fried. Rogue looked at the group and then back at Lucy. Lucy nodded and used her upper body to get out of the water. Her tail and bikini top disappeared, and the clothes she wore were back.

"Okay. I'm here to tell you boys that the time you found us on the beach and brought us on your ship, we were doing that to spy on you. I needed to get that out of the way," Lucy explained. Everyone was impressed that she sounded so high and mighty. "And I remember you telling us that you didn't want to become mermaid hunters on the ship too. So, spill it. Who shot the spear that almost hit me?"

"You four girls _spied _on us?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"I thought something was going on," said Rogue.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot that we told you already that we don't want to be mermaid hunters!" Fried said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Mirajane giggled. "I forgot too!"

"Same here!" Juvia and Gray said in unison.

Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, who shot the spear?" Lucy said serious.

"My father," Rogue said.

Lucy turned pale. "I thought your father liked me!"

"He didn't know that it was you!" Rogue reassured her.

"Is that the reason why we are here? To say whom almost killed you with a spear. Is that the _only _important issue going on? There is a snake bit on you knee! You don't know if it is a poisonous bit or not!" Gajeel said a little mad.

"It's healed! I put it in the water and the poison flowed into the water and out of my body. I'll be fine," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "And yes, it is important to know who shot the spear! I almost _died_!" Lucy started to yelled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked around the temple. There was tension in the air between Gajeel and Lucy. Rogue just let out a sigh. Gajeel has a fighting nature and Lucy has some fight in her so it makes sense that they would argue a little bit.

"Anyway, you boys have to promise not to tell anyone about us. If scientists find out… I don't want to think about it!" Mirajane said

The boys nodded their heads and said: "I promise."

"Wait, there are even scientists out there that hurt and hunt mermaids too?" Rogue asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that's why we always have out guard up at school. They could even be around watching us right now. I don't want to think about it too…"

Rogue felt bad for them. They haven't had it easy lately. After a while of silence, they left the temple.

"We should go off the cliff I found! If we go with you boys, you fathers might get suspicious about us," Levy said.

"Good idea, Levy! Juvia always wanted to jump off a cliff into water before!" Juvia said pumping a fist in the air.

They all laughed. Gajeel and Levy climbed up first and helped everyone up. Mirajane kissed Fried good-bye and stood with her friends. They grabbed each other's hands, gave the boys a smile. Rogue smiled at Lucy and she smiled a bigger one in return.

"Five," Mirajane started the countdown.

"Four," Levy said.

"Three," Lucy said.

"Two," Juvia said.

"One!" The fours girls shouted at the same time.

They jumped off the cliff. The boys layed down on the rock to watch them. Their hair was up in the air and they looked okay from jumping off a seven-story cliff. The four boys saw a splash and watched as they saw away. _I want to try now! _The boys thought but they had to get back to their fathers. They got up and walked away.

**I finally finished this chapter! Once again, sorry for updating so late! I am extremely busy! Also reminding you, there is a poll up if you want to vote! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Scientists

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy lately! This story is almost done! I can't believe it! I'm also very sorry that I write stories on here that don't have many chapters. I'll try getting many chapters in for the next one but I don't know what it will be about either. The poll is still up for anyone who would like to vote. The poll is staying up until this story is finished. Anyway, I accept gays. I actually have a friend who I gay and he is awesome! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei! **

_**Chapter Eight: Scientists**_

Lucy

It was a beautiful after school afternoon for the four mermaid friends. It has been a week since they told Aquarius what happened. There was only one word to describe her feelings about the situation… _Angry. _No one has seen her so angry before. She called Gajeel, Fried, Gray, and Rogue down to her room after school, along with the girls. By the time the boys got to the room, the aura Aquarius was setting off was _not _pleasant. They eight teenagers were completely horrified. To top that off, she threw god-knows how many erasers at them.

Lucy tried to run away, but an eraser got her in the butt. She fell over while everyone just laughed at her, but soon after, everyone else got hit in the forehead and fell over too. Then it was _her_ turn to laugh at _them_. After Aquarius had that little hissy-fit, she got them to agree to not tell anyone, and even explained who she is to them. Lucy's butt still hurts from the eraser hitting it. It hurt to just remember it.

"Lucy, are you still thinking about the eraser hitting your butt?" Juvia asked her worried.

"Yeah, it hurts just remembering it. Aquarius has on mean throw," Lucy said rubbing her butt.

Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy giggled.

"It's not that funny!" Lucy screamed at them, but started laughing with them too.

The four girls continued to walk on the side walk, watching cars pass them as they walked. They could hear the waves crash into the shore, and the girls relaxed. The waves reminded them of their other home, were there are not that many dangers, unlike here on land. While they were talking, a white van with a weird symbol pulled up next to them. Lucy recognized the symbol on the van.

"It's the Oracion Seis…" Lucy whispered so only her friends could hear.

"The what?" Levy whispered back.

Lucy motioned for her friends to follow her, and they did. Well, they were at a running pace.

"What's going on, Lucy?" Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy asked, worry very visible in their voices.

"It's the Oracion Seis… Also known as scientists!" Lucy shouted. "How could you guys not recognize the symbol?"

The were running at full speed now. When Lucy said scientist, they dashed away, with the car following them. Lucy looked behind her. Some girl brought out a tranquilizer gun! _This is really bad! Really Bad! _Lucy panicked inside her mind. The person aimed at Levy, and shot the gun.

"Levy! Look out!" Lucy yelled at her.

Levy turned around to see a needle filled with sleeping liquid flying at her. The three other girls stopped running and looked at everything with horror. Levy waited for the needle to get her, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes… and saw Lucy blocking the path between her and the needle. Lucy felt pain in her stomach, and then everything went black.

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled while watching Lucy fall to the ground unconscious.

Mirajane started to run to Lucy, but Juvia stopped her.

"Go get some help, Mira," Juvia said calm. "We'll be okay,"

Mirajane was hesitant about going, but nodded her head and left.

Levy

Levy felt worthless. Her best friend just blocked a tranquilizer from getting her, and could do nothing about it. Levy bent beside Lucy, and started to shake her.

"Lucy! Come on, get up!" Levy shouted with tears in her eyes.

Levy noticed that the liquid in the needle was gone, all of it entered Lucy. Levy heard someone run next to her, and turned around. It was Juvia. Mirajane was running off to probably get help.

"Juvia will distract the scientists for as long as Juvia can. Get Lucy and your self out of here," Juvia said standing in front of them.

"No, Juvia, I'm not leaving you to fend all by your self," Levy said. Evidence of worry and confidence were mixed in with her voice. "I'll help you out."

"Levy, this is the bravest thing you have ever done. Juvia will accept your help. Get the needle out of Lucy, stay behind me when I need back up, alright?"

Levy nodded. "Got it!"

Juvia smirked. _Hurry up Mira…_Juvia thought. The two girls heard doors opening and closing. Six people came out of the van. Both of the girls tried to hide their fear, but it didn't work. The scientists looked _really _intimidating.

One had black hair on top, and white hair on the bottom, had red eyes, and wore a ton of black make-up. His name was Midnight.

_Is he gay? _Levy and Juvia thought at the same time.

Then a guy with blond hair, black eyes, and a very pointy nose came out of the van next. His name is Racer. He was even had a dagger connected to his belt. Juvia and Levy felt less confident when they saw the dagger.

Then a tall, tan skinned, maroon hair colored, black eyes guy came out of the van. His name is Cobra. Levy and Juvia thought that he was cute, but he was extremely dangerous, and can't be trusted.

A girl with short white hair and indigo eyes comes out of the van. Her name is Angel. She was grinning ear to ear because she was the one who shot Lucy with the tranquilizer. Angel had the pistol that fires the tranquilizers in her right hand, ready to open fire when she needs to. Juvia and Levy were really mad at her for shooting their best friend.

Juvia and Levy watched as a fat guy with a boxy face come out of the van, but he was having trouble. Cobra and Midnight went over and helped him out of the van by pulling on his arms. When he finally was out of the van, the girls saw that he had long orange hair, and blue eyes. This guys name is Hoteye.

Then the master of the scientists came out of the van. He had shoulder length white hair, and black eyes. He has very dark skin, with weird tattoos all over his face. His name is Brain.

Levy and Juvia watched them carefully. Analyzing how they should fight back.

"Now Levy!" Juvia yelled while running at them, ready to fight.

Levy faced Lucy, put her left hand on the Lucy's shirt and pressed down. The reason why she did this is to keep skin from being pulled with the needle, so she doesn't get any bad skin infections. Levy read that in a book last year. Then she gripped the needle with her other hand.

"This is going to sting a bit, Lu-chan," Levy whispered.

She pulled the needle out of Lucy with a lot of speed, but was sorta gentle about it. Lucy flinched, but didn't wake up. Levy let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She noticed that some blood started to flow out of Lucy, but very little. Levy stood back up and watched as Juvia fought Midnight, Brain, and Angel. Cobra, Racer and Hoteye were walking over to Levy. Levy made sure that she didn't leave Lucy's side; she needed to watch out for Lucy, like she did for her. The three of them stopped in front of Levy. They all stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Levy's fists tightened together, and started to tremble. This didn't go unnoticed by the three boys though.

"Look, she trembling! How cute!" Hoteye said with an evil grin.

"I'm not trembling out of fear," Levy said with determination. "It's out of anger. Your psycho lady over there hurt my best friend! Even though she is knocked out temporarily, she is still unconscious. That's called assault! YOU PEOPLE DESERVE TO GO TO JAIL!" Levy shouted at them.

"Whatever, just hand over you and your blond friend," Cobra said holding out a hand. "So, Angel over there won't hurt you like-" Cobra was cut off by someone landing on top of him. Juvia was thrown on top of Cobra. She quickly stood back up, and walked back words until she was next to Levy. Levy looked at her surprised. Juvia had only a little bit of scratches and bruises on her, she is tougher then she appears to be.

"Now that I got you two cornered, who should I knock out first?" Angel asked.

Levy and Juvia didn't answer. Angel pointed the gun at Juvia, and pressed the trigger. _I don't want to be helpless. I must help Juvia!_ Levy thought. Levy stood in front of Juvia and felt pain in her left shoulder. Levy's eye lids got heavier and heavier until everything went black.

Juvia

"Levy!" Juvia yelled while she watched another one of her friends fall to the ground unconscious.

She looked at the six scientists in front of her with anger in her eyes. She ran at Angel, her fist raised in the air, ready to punch the living day lights out of the white haired demon. And that's what Juvia did. No one stopped her. Juvia punched her right in the jaw, and all you heard was a _crack_. Angel slammed into the van. The gun fell out of her hands, and under the vehicle. Angel blocked Juvia's next attack, but didn't see the fist go flying into her gut. Blood squirted out of her mouth and she fell back onto the ground, _hard_.

The others decided to join in on the fight. Racer got out his dagger, and started to try and slash Juvia. Juvia dodged every one of his attacks. Cobra jumped at her from behind. Juvia heard him, and ducked under, which made him go flying into Hoteye, which cause him to be knocked down, which hit Midnight. Juvia was panting. She never knew that she will be able to make it this long in the fight, but she did this to buy Mirajane time to go get help. It's not helping her at all that Levy and Lucy were down for the count.

Juvia was glad that they all looked out for each other. Lucy protected Levy, and then Levy protected Juvia. _Mirajane, you have to hurry! Juvia can't hold them off forever! _Juvia thought panicked. Juvia backed up until she was in between the sleeping girls, Lucy and Levy. She noticed the needles on the ground. One was empty and Levy's was still half full. Poor Lucy got a full dose of it. Juvia picked up Lucy's, and kept it in one hand. The Oracion Seis members were too focused on getting Hoteye off of Midnight to even notice what she was doing. _Score one for Juvia!_ Juvia thought happily.

Juvia pulled the needle out of Levy. Who gets hit with this needle will be in a daze, not fully knocked out. While the empty needle will just plain hurt. Juvia got into throwing position, and threw the empty needle. It hit Racer in the back and he yelped in pain. The next needle she threw hit Hoteye in his big gut. He started to get a little loopy.

"Why you little snitch!" Angel yelled angered.

Juvia saw Angel picking up the gun she had lost under the van. Juvia didn't flinch or cringe, she stood there. Angel pointed the gun at Juvia and fired it. Juvia didn't dodge it in time and got hit in the leg while trying to move. She fell, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. With the last of her strength, she pulled the needle out of her leg and drifted off into temporary sleep.

Cobra

"Well, that means three down, one more to go," Cobra said.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, she knows how to fight well…" Angel said in disgust.

Racer helped Hoteye get in the back of the van. He was originally going to watch the girls, and even though he is loopy, he is still watching them. Cobra shook his head side to side. _I knew these guys will be hard to get… We should have watched them more when we had the chance when they went to the diner with their group of friends. _He thought. Cobra walked over to Lucy's sleeping figure. He brushed a strand of blond hair out of her face, and carefully picked her up bridle style. Midnight picked up Juvia bridle style, while Racer threw Levy over his shoulder.

"Come on. We still have one more to catch before we begin the experiments," Brain said getting into the driver's seat.

Racer out Levy down in the van and yanked the needle of his back. He went on the other side of Hoteye to make sure he doesn't fall over to sleep. Midnight layed Juvia down on the right side of Levy, and got in the passengers seat next to Brain. Cobra layed Lucy down on the left side of Levy, and got into the backseat next to Angel.

"I'll be the next shooter," Cobra demanded.

He knew Angel needed her rest from the hits that one girl gave her. Angel handed him the tranquilizer gun and looked out the window for the white haired girl.

"Let's go," Midnight said.

Mirajane

Mirajane ran, ran, and ran, looking back only a few times to see if they were on her trail. Her friends are doing a good job at holding them off, but she wasn't sure if they could go up against someone with that gun. Mirajane only hopped that they will buy her enough time to go get help. Even if they did hold them off for a long time, vehicles are still faster then her own two legs. Mira got out her phone and started to message the person she loves, and trusts: Fried.

_To Fried,_

_Fried! I need your help! My friends and I are in danger!_

_From Mirajane_

A second later he replied.

_To Mirajane,_

_What's going on? Is everything alright. I'v got Rogue, Gajeel, and Gray behind me reading your text. Tell us._

_From Fried_

Mirajane loves Fried so much!

_To Fried,_

_The scientist group called the Oracion Seis is after us. Juvia told me to go get help, so I'm running trying to get help. Lucy was already shot by a tranquilizer protecting Levy, and is currently unconscious. Juvia and Levy are right now trying to buy me time. I don't know how much time I have!_

_From Mirajane_

After that message was sent, Mirajane ran straight into a tree, knocking her on her butt. She heard a car approaching. She turned around and saw the white van with the Oracion Seis symbol on it. Mirajane scrambled to get on her feet. She picked up her phone and hid behind a tree, hoping that her white hair and bright clothes don't give her away. _Wait a minute… If they are already looking for me… That means they got my friends! _Mirajane thought sad. She even felt a tear drop go down her cheek. Her phone vibrated.

_To Mirajane, _

_We will be there ASAP. We are getting help. _

_From Fried_

_To Fried,_

_Please, hurry! They got Juvia, Levy, and Lucy already! _

_From Mirajane_

_To Mirajane,_

_We will hurry as fast as we can! I love you!_

_From Fried_

_To Fried,_

_I love you too!_

_From Mirajane_

"I see something white over there!" Cobra yelled aiming the gun.

Mirajane squealed and ran away from the tree, to behind some building. She heard car doors slamming and knew they were getting out of the van to go find her. Mirajane breathed in and out, moving on the side of the building.

"Found you!" Racer yelled.

Mirajane screamed, and kicked him where the sun _doesn't _shine. Racer turned a dangerous shade of white and fell to the ground. Maybe she should fight back too. It will buy the boy's some time doing whatever they are doing. Mirajane ran at them in plain sight and started to fight Midnight. She did a round house kick and he went flying into a tree. Then Hoteye came over like he was drunk and attacked her. She punched him in his gut, and he threw up a little.

"That's gross!" Mirajane screamed.

Then she saw Angel. She had a psycho grin on her face, and started to laugh hysterically. _She is really creepy… _Mirajane thought.

"Your mermaid friends are such snitches!" Angel yelled running at her.

That made Mirajane made, almost as if the demon inside her woke up. Mirajane glared at Angel. Angel stopped in her tracks, and her smile and laughing stopped. She was beginning to tremble.

"Never _ever _call my friends 'snitches'," Mirajane said in an angry tone. "They are loyal, dedicated, nice, will do anything for one another, and most importantly… THEY ARE LIKE FAMILY!" Every time Mirajane said a list of good things, she would hit Angel with one hundred percent pure force.

Racer and Hoteye started to get back up and walk over to Mirajane. Angel fell to the ground, unconscious. She was bleeding in some places, bruised, and cut up. Mirajane felt pain in her back. She looked behind her and saw Cobra pointing a gun at her. Mirajane knew that he shot her, but she won't just give up yet. She ran at him, but every step she took, her feet felt like they were getting heavier and heavier-just like her eye lids. Mirajane started to fall down, until she hit the ground beneath her. _Fried… Everyone… hurry… _Was what Mirajane thought before she got knocked out.

Brain

"Everyone is caught," Brain said. "Let's go back to base,"

Racer picked up Mirajane bridle style, and put her down next to Juvia in the back of the van. He even pulled the now empty needle out of her back. Two girls got a full dose and two didn't get a full dose of sleeping liquid.

"Brain!" Racer called.

Brain walked over to him and waited for what he had to say.

"Only the white haired and blond haired girl got a full dose of the sleeping medicine. The two bluenettes didn't. Will everything be okay?" Racer asked.

Brain nodded. "We have nothing to worry about… When they wake up, they wake up…"

Racer nodded and began to help Hoteye get in the van. Brain watched as Midnight and Cobra picked up Angel and brought her in the backseat, the Cobra sat down. Midnight got in the seat next to him. He heard the back doors close and knew they were all set to go back to base. Brain started the car and drove away as if nothing happened. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Hoteye was becoming back to normal very slowly. Soon, they arrived at the "Abandoned" dock and stopped the car. This dock wasn't used in centuries, but when Brain found it, he restored it back to normal with the help of everyone else and kept it a secret.

Cobra picked up Lucy, Midnight picked up Juvia, and Hoteye threw Levy onto his left shoulder and Mirajane onto his right one. Brain watched as Racer get Angel, and he knew that they were ready to go back to base. They walked on the wooden docks until they saw a white speed boat with the Oracion Seis symbol on it. Brain sat in the driver's seat while everyone put the girls down. He started up the boat and it took off, the waves not being an obstacle at all.

Rogue

Rogue couldn't believe it! The girls are in real danger this time, and to top it off with that, Fried was dragging them back to school. They ran threw the door and up to Aquarius' room. Rogue now got what Fried was trying to do. To get help, they needed to get the queen herself. When they entered her room, she was just getting ready to leave.

"Aquarius!" Fried yelled.

She looked up surprised at them, but clearly saw the fear and worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aquarius asked calm, but the look in her eyes told Rogue that she had an idea what they came here for.

"The girls have been captured by the scientist group called the Oracion Seis! We need your help!" Gray said.

Gajeel, Rogue, and Fried nodded. Aquarius now had on an expression that they thought they would never see: fear.

"Follow me," Aquarius ordered.

They did as they were told and followed Aquarius out of the school, and into her car. When she drove away, she started to talk.

"We need to get to the docks where your dads are. They _might _be willing to help," Aquarius said. "If we can get a ride from them, we will get there in time to save them,"

"I thought mermaids could swim faster then a boat!" Gajeel said shocked.

"Not really. If I were to swim, it would be too late. No offense, but if you four swam, we would be delayed by a lot of minutes. So, life and death for Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane lies in the palms of all of your father's hands. All we can do is hope for a positive answer!"

Aquarius made a sharp left turn, and went over the speed limit to get to the fishermen docks. Rogue held onto the seat. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and what might happen to her. She was already the first one down, but only until she wakes up. _Are we too late? _Kept going threw the four boys head. Rogue felt the car stop, and he quickly got out. The four boys and teacher ran over to their father's boat. They dodged many people, and then they finally reached the father's boat. They were luckily on it, getting ready for tomorrow.

"Father!" Rogue yelled.

Skiadrum looked up to see everyone running at them. The other fathers looked up as well.

"What's going on?" Metalicana asked them in a rude voice.

"Look! We need to head over to the Oracion Seis scientist building right now!" Gajeel demanded.

"Why? What's going on?" Mr. Fullbuster asked worried.

Gray was about to speak up, but Aquarius stopped him.

"You already know me as the global teacher for your sons, but I'm a lot more then that," Aquarius explained. "I'm the queen of the Lotus Clam mermaids. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane are mermaids too, and are heading over to the Oracion Seis building right as we speak, ready to be experimented on. So, please come with us and let us use your boat," Aquarius pleaded the last sentence.

The fathers stood there shocked. They looked at each other and then back at them.

"Get on," Mr. Justine said.

Everyone grinned ear to ear and they quickly got on the boat. Metalicana started to the boat, and drove out of the docks. Gajeel's father went up to 100 MPH to find those girls. Rogue couldn't believe how everyone was able to stay on with how fast Gajeel's father was driving.

"So, your queen of the mermaids, huh?" Skiadrum asked.

Aquarius nodded. "Well, only the Lotus Mermaids,"

"That's cool," Skiadrum said ending the conversation.

Rogue just stared at his father, then back at Aquarius. _Aquarius is up to something… _Rogue thought. He put his emotionless face on and looked a head to see if they are at the building yet.

"There is a catch to us being on the boat. I forgot to mention that…" Aquarius said.

Metalicana slowed down the boat until it hit 50 MPH to listen to what she had to say.

"What is it then?" Mr. Fullbuster asked.

"Stop hunting mermaids. You are lowering our population, and add the scientists, we are almost going extinct," Aquarius said.

Rogue saw what she did. Aquarius waited until they were on the boat to say that, and it is too late since they are already on the boat. Very clever. Metalicana slowed the boat down to 20 MPH, and looked back at them.

"Are you serious?" Metalicana yelled.

"Father, calm down!" Gajeel growled at his father.

_Like father, like son. _Rogue thought. The fathers looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure, why not? We were going to quit hunting mermaids next month anyway," Skiadrum said shrugging.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel, Gray, and Fried screamed.

Rogue just stared emotionless at them, but on the inside he was happy.

Aquarius smirked. "Good… AND CAN YOU PLEASE MOVE FASTER! THEY GIRLS MAY DIE IF WE DON'T HURRY!" Aquarius shouted.

Metalicana cursed under his breath and put the boat right back at 100 MPH.

_Don't worry, Lucy. I'm coming! _Rogue thought.

_Don't die on me… Levy… _Gajeel thought.

_Juvia, just wait for me to get there, alright? _Gray thought.

_Mira, my love, I'm on my way… _Fried thought.

Lucy

Lucy started to slowly open up her eyes. She felt so tired, that she can't even stand.

"Lucy, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Lucy fully opened her eyes and saw Juvia and Levy on bunk beds. Lucy looked to her left and saw bars. Then she turned to her right to see Mirajane just getting up too.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked worried.

"In the Oracion Seis's science base," Juvia explained

"We are soon going to be experimented on…" Levy said scared. "Oh, and Lucy thanks for saving me back there…"

Lucy smiled. "I always have your back, Levy. Same goes to you Juvia and Mira…"

They nodded thanks and continued to look around the place. The ceil was made of stone, with three bar windows. Lucy looked outside the ceil and saw four eleven feet tall, five feet wide glass tanks, filled with water. There was so much technology, that Lucy didn't even know what everything is. Then she saw Cobra, Racer, Midnight, and Hoteye come up to the jail ceil. Lucy stood up, ready to fight for everyone's way out, but her legs gave out from under her. She fell back down. They opened a door, and then came in the ceil. Cobra grabbed Lucy by her arms, and got her standing back up.

Lucy didn't even bother looking at Cobra in the eyes. Midnight grabbed Juvia by each wrist and started to push her outside the ceil, but she was resisting. Cobra started to pull on Lucy and she started to fight back. Levy was kicking Hoteye, but that doesn't seem to be doing anything. Mirajane was still waking up, so, she wasn't much of a challenged to Racer. Lucy watched as all of her friends excited the ceil before her. She started to kick, throw her arms, but Cobra would not let go. He had enough of her tantrum, and threw her over her shoulder.

"Put me down this instant!" Lucy ordered him.

"No." Was all he said.

The four boys dragged the girls up the stairs to a different tube filled with water. Midnight pushed Juvia into the water and her blue tail and bikini top appeared. Racer just threw Mirajane in; she screamed and hit the water. Mira's white tail and bikini top appeared and she started to punch the glass, but it wasn't doing anything. Levy was dropped into the water, and her orange tail and bikini top appeared.

"Let me out!" Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane screamed.

Lucy noticed that Cobra's grip loosened, and she was able to break free. She was just about to go down the stairs until an arm wrapped around her waist and shoulders. _Not again! _Lucy thought annoyed. She still struggled, but Cobra would tighten his grip even more. She was just at the end of the plat form she was standing on. Lucy tried backing up, but Cobra's feet were glued to the platform.

"If you make it out of this alive… You and I are spending some time together…" Cobra whispered seductively into her ear.

His breath and voice sent shivers down Lucy's spin. And it wasn't one of the good shivers. Cobra lifted Lucy up bridle style and threw her into the pool of water. Her pink tail and bikini top appeared. Lucy swam around in the tube trying to find a way out, but there was no way out. She banged on the glass, but it wouldn't break. Lucy started punching the glass again, but with more force. Still, nothing happened. Lucy let out a frustrated scream.

Lucy looked at her friends who were trying so hard to get the glass to break, but like her, they had no luck. _Are we truly going to die here? _Lucy thought. Lucy became sad. She was never going to tell Rogue how she felt…

"Okay, ladies! Are you ready to get started?" Brain asked smirking evilly.

They just glared at him, not saying a word.

"Alright! Let's see how mermaids are when they get electrocuted!" Brain said happy.

Lucy saw him push a button. Electricity filled the tanks, shocking them. They all screamed in pain. Lucy felt so much pain, that she just wanted to die right then and there. The other three felt that way too. Their screams were so high pitched that you could hear them outside of their tanks. The Oracion Seis smiled at their screams. It was like music to their ears. Then an explosion happened behind them. The members from the Oracion Seis turned around and saw people they thought they'd never see.

It was Rogue, Fried, Gajeel, Gray, their fathers, and Aquarius.

"Get them!" Brain yelled.

"Let's go!" Aquarius yelled.

Gajeel and Metalicana were already fighting to Hoteye. Gray and his dad were fighting Midnight. Fried and his dad were fighting Racer. Cobra and Rogue fought. Aquarius already defeated Angel. Rogue's dad fought Brain. The girls were still getting electrocuted, and Aquarius reached the control panel. She found the button and pressed it. She watched at the electricity stopped and the girl's stopped screaming. Aquarius put her hands in front of her and focused all of her energy on making the glass water, since glass _is _water.

She made the water particles in the glass turn to liquid and watched at the water flowed away from the girls. She smiled. They were saved, and that's all Aquarius wanted. Just as the girls started coughing, the Oracion Seis members were defeated. The four boys saw the four girls coughing up water. When they stopped coughing, they watched as their tails turn back into their two legs, and their original outfits came back. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see who it is. It was Rogue.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rogue asked her.

Lucy put her hand on her head. "I think so. Thanks for asking, Rogue…"

Rogue took Lucy in his arms and held her tight. Lucy relaxed right into him. She put her head on his chest and heard his heart beat.

"Hey, Lucy, I need to ask you a question…" Rogue said

"What is it, Rogue?" Lucy asked looking up at him.

"Would… you… like… to go to the… dance with… me?"

Lucy smiled and put her head against his chest.

"I would love too!" Lucy answered

Gajeel

Gajeel and his father ran over to Levy. She still had fear in her eyes, but it soon faded when she saw Gajeel and Metalicana.

"Levy, are you alright?" Gajeel asked kneeling down on his knees, and putting a hand on her back as if to comfort her.

"Sore, but I'll be fine soon," Levy answered looking up at him.

Levy gave Gajeel a smile that made his heart flutter.

"I'm _never _going swimming again in my life," Levy soon added.

Gajeel laughed. "You never know what the future will bring. For all we know, you might go swimming a month from now,"

Levy laughed. "That might be true!"

Metalicana smiled at the two teenagers. It was obvious that they liked each other, but they were too dense to figure it out. Then he came up with a brilliant idea!

"Hey, Levy… My son wants to go to the dance with you, but is too shy to ask you himself. Would you like to go with him?" Metalicana asked with a smirk.

"I would love to, Gajeel! You don't have to be shy!" Levy said throwing her arms around Gajeel's neck.

Gajeel hugged her back and looked at his dad. _"Thanks dad…" _Gajeel mouthed. His father gave his son a thumbs up.

"Skiadrum, do you think we should call the police, the Oracion Seis won't stay asleep forever," Metalicana suggested. "They will stay asleep forever if we kill them."

"I'll call the police right now," Skiadrum answered.

Fried

Fried ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her. Mirajane hugged him back. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. They soon faced each other, and Fried whipped the tears off of her face.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again…" Mirajane said crying.

"Well, I'm right here, aren't I?" Fried said giving her a smile.

Mirajane smiled back, and threw her arms around his neck. Fried stroked her hair and did circles on her back with his fingers. It worked because she started to calm down. Mr. Justine just smiled at his son from the distance. _I'm glad he is happy. _Mr. Justine thought. Fried and Mirajane smiled at each other, and then shared a sweet, long kiss.

Gray

Gray started to walk over to Juvia, but he didn't have too. Juvia was already walking over to him.

"I'm so glad you are safe, Juvia!" Gray said giving her a hug.

"Juvia is glad that both of us are safe!" Juvia said returning the hug.

"So, what do you say about going to the dance with me?" Gray asked letting her go.

"Juvia would be honored!"

Juvia jumped onto Gray (again) and gave him a hug. Gray hugged her back and spun her around. Mr. Fullbuster smiled at his son. _This was one crazy day! _he thought.

Aquarius

Aquarius looked around at the scene going on. The scientists were being arrested, news reporters for TV and newspapers where hear asking everyone questions… It just added more craziness to the day. However, she was happy that four of her loyal subjects, and friends, were saved from being killed. Plus, the mermaid hunters have officially stopped hunting mermaids. The population will be back to normal soon. Aquarius saw news reporters come over to ask her questions.

"Aquarius, is it true that you are a queen, but a queen for mermaids?" A news reporter asked.

Aquarius nodded. "Yes, it is true."

They kept asking her answers and she answered them truthfully.

Yeah… Today was totally _crazy_.

**So, what do you think? Only a couple of more chapters until this story is finished, and then I move on to my next one! Read and Review! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	9. Shopping

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is the second to last chapter for this story. I will make sure that everyone gets their happy conclusion they deserve. That is all I have to say. Now for further ado, chapter nine for "Mermaids in Love"! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! **

_**Chapter Nine: Shopping**_

Lucy

Today, the girls are going to go shopping for the ball coming up in two days. A lot has happened since the girls came back from the scientist base. People found out their secret, along with Aquarius's, but they will learn to deal with it. The mermaids who have been living on land can finally go back into the water because The Terror is not hunting anymore. The Terror got new jobs… That don't involve hurting/killing anything. The girl's parents were happy to see their children alive, and well. They thanked the boys, their fathers, and Aquarius for saving them.

A positive outcome came out of the event… Juvia and Gray became a couple a few days ago. They went out for dinner and a movie… and then kissed. Juvia is the happiest person alive, along with Gray.

Another positive outcome is that the Oracion Seis were arrested, and are going to be in jail for the rest of their lives. The girls are thankful for that. They don't want to go through that again. Not now, not never.

For the ball, every pair that is going decided on what color they are going to wear.

Lucy and Rogue's color is red.

Levy and Gajeel's color is black.

Gray and Juvia decided to wear blue.

Fried and Mirajane are going to wear purple.

Erza and Jellal are going to wear green.

Natsu and Lisanna are going to wear pink.

They six girls arrived at the dress store in their town. They walked through the door, and a bell chimed. The girls (and boy) who worked there smiled at them and continued to organize the dresses. They all went over to the dress racks that had their sizes in it. Lucy looked through the dresses, trying to find the perfect red one.

"Lu-chan, I found a red dress I think you will like!" Levy called over to her.

"Really?" Lucy said while fast walking over to Levy.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Levy said holding it up.

Lucy took it from her, and looked at the size. It was her size.

"I'll be right back," Lucy told Levy.

"Okay."

Lucy walked around the store looking for the changing room. She finally found it on the other side of the store. There are three mirrors outside the changing room at different angles so you can see how the dress looks like on you. She walked into the changing room, stripped down, slipped on the dress, and zipped up the back. She opened the door, and saw her friends standing there, smiling at her. Lucy smiled back. She walked over to the mirrors, and looked over herself.

It is perfect.

The red dress is strapless, and goes all the way down to her feet. It has a slit going up the left side where her leg is. It fit her body perfectly, showing her curves perfectly too.

"I _love _that dress! It fits you perfectly!" Mirajane said smiling big.

"I knew that dress will be perfect for you, Lucy," Levy said looking proud.

"Levy picked a good dress for you, Lucy," Erza said grinning. "I approve."

"Lucy, I think you look beautiful! I know Rogue _will _love it!" Lisanna said clapping.

"Juvia loves the dress. She thinks that you should get it," Juvia said smiling.

"Thank you so much. That really means a lot coming from all of you!" Lucy said smiling big.

The boy who works here walked up to the group of girls holding a box, necklace, and hair ribbons.

"The dress fits you perfectly, but," The person said looking her up and down, trying to think of a way to complete the outfit. "You need these shoes, this necklace, and a hair ribbon. Come here, and I'll help you," he said smiling.

Lucy smiled at him, and followed him. He pulled out a cushioned chair for her. Lucy sat down and pulled up the dress so he can put the shoes on her feet. Lucy read the nametag on his shirt. It said _Erik_. Erik pulled red shoes out of the box. They had a thin two-inch heel. He put it on her feet, and was glad that he had the right size of shoe. Erik put on both of the heels on both of her feet. The heels are opened toed, and had strong plastic straps holding down her feet perfectly. Then it had real ribbons connected to it that went up her ankle. Erik made sure he put it on securely.

Lucy put down the dress so it was at her feet again while Erik did her hair. He put it all in a tight bun, and tied the ribbon in it to hold it together. Then he put the ruby necklace around her neck and clipped it together.

"You may go look in the mirror now, ma'am," He said helping her up, and leading the way back to her friends.

Lucy was excited to see what she looks like. When she stepped in front of the mirrors, she gasped. Everything fit perfectly together. Lucy put her hands over her mouth to keep her from squealing. The five other friends squealed and nodded their heads in improvement. Erik smiled at them.

"Well girls, today is your lucky day!" Erik said. They looked at him in wonder. "I will help you find the perfect accessories to go with your dresses, I'll be right here!"

"Thank you, Erik!" They said.

Lucy turned around and hugged him for a thank you. He hugged back.

"You look beautiful darling! I bet a certain boy will love it!" Erik said smiling.

"Thank you, Erik," Lucy said.

Lucy walked back into the changing room, stripped off the dress, accessories, shoes, and put on her regular clothes. She put her dress back on the hanger; put the shoes in the box neatly. She slipped the ribbon out of her hair and put it in the box with the necklace. She smiled to herself, and remembers when Rogue saved her from experimentation. If it weren't for him, Lucy wouldn't be doing this right now.

She opened up the changing room door, with her dress in hand, and walked over to the make-up aisle. She already has foundation, blush, mascara, and black eyeliner, but she needs a red eye shadow. She looked up and down, left and right, but still no red eye shadow. Then she walked over to a place where they sell eyeliner, and she finally found the red eye shadow that she was looking for. Lucy smiled to herself and picked it up, and walked over to the cash register. She layed the dress on the cash register, along with her eye shadow, the ribbon, and shoes. The woman typed in the price numbers, and added the total.

"That will two hundred dollars, please," The woman said.

Lucy gave the woman her credit card that she uses only for emergencies. The woman swiped it, did the other stuff that she had to do, and gave Lucy back her credit card. She put the ribbon, shoes, and necklace in a bag, and even put a cover over her red dress.

"Have a good day!" The woman said smiling.

"You too!" Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy darling, you can hang your dress and bag over here. I'll watch it for you and your friends," Erik said.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said handing the stuff to him, and watching him put the dress on the clothing rack.

Erik nodded and went back to sitting down by the changing room, admiring the fabulous work he did for Lucy.

Levy

Levy sighed and continued to look for a dress that will fit her nicely, since she has no chest. Someone tapped Levy on the shoulder, and she turned around. Lucy was there, holding up a black halter style dress. Levy's eyes widened with happiness.

"You helped me, I'll help you," Lucy said smiling.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Levy said hugging her.

Lucy nodded and hugged her back. "I remembered your size for dresses and found this one. I know it will look good on you!"

Lucy handed the dress to Levy, and she took it. She walked over to the changing room, and entered the large stall. She locked the door behind her, stripped off her clothes and put the dress on. She zipped the back up. The dress fell four inches above her knees, and when she twirled, the dress flowed with her. Levy knew right away that this is the one, but she needs to see what her friends think first. She unlocked the door, and walked out. Her friends smiled as they did for Lucy, letting her know that they approve.

"I _knew _that the dress would fit you perfectly, but there is something missing," Lucy said thinking. "Maybe you need some black tights?" Lucy looked toward their group of friends and Erik.

The girls nodded, and Erik nodded too. He walked away, and soon came back with some black tights, black ballet flats, two black bracelets and a necklace with a smooth black oval shaped stone. He gave her the tights to put one, and gently nudged her back in the changing room. Levy took the black tights out of the little bag, and put them on. She walked back out of the changing room, and Erik led her down to the chair Lucy sat in.

Levy sat down, and watched as he put the black ballet flats on her feet. Erik put on the black bracelets on her two wrists, and then walked behind her to put the necklace on. It felt cold on her skin, but in a good way. She felt him clip it together, and Erik helped her up. Her friends watched with big smiles on their faces as she walked back up to the mirrors. Levy looked at herself in the mirror, and twirled around in happiness.

"Oh my god! Thank you Erik and Lucy! I love it!" Levy said happy.

Levy hugged Erik, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, and Lisanna. They all giggled at their friend's happiness.

"Now, all I need help with is the make-up," Levy said thinking aloud.

"I'll help," Mirajane said.

"Thank you. Just let me change back into my normal clothes first," Levy said walking back into the changing room, and closing it behind her.

She stripped out of tights, put them back in the bag, and buttoned it together. Then, she took off the dress and put it back on the hanger. Next, she put her regular clothes on and walked out of the changing room smiling. Mirajane walked over with her to the make-up aisle, and started to look for some make-up that will go with the dress Levy is wearing. Levy only wears foundation and blush. She just hasn't had the time to go get eyeliner and mascara.

"Well, you have foundation and blush," Mirajane said. "But you need eyeliner and mascara to be black, right?"

Levy nodded.

"Well, do you want pencil or liquid eyeliner?" Mirajane asked holding up black liquid eyeliner and a black pencil eyeliner.

"What's your opinion?" Levy asked.

"I prefer pencil because it doesn't move around if your eye twitches or you hands moves the wrong way," Mirajane gave her honest opinion.

"Then I'll take the pencil," Levy said smiling.

Mirajane handed Levy the black pencil eyeliner, soon found black mascara, and handed it to her. Levy saw black eye shadow and picked it up.

"Will this do?" Levy asked.

"Not really, it will be _too _much black. You will look like a clown," Mirajane answered.

"Oh."

Levy put back the eye shadow. Now that she has everything she needs, she will check out her stuff. She thanked Mirajane, and went over to the cash register. The woman named Deloris punched in the prices for each thing on the cash register, and watched it as it came up with the total.

"That will be two hundred and thirty one dollars, please," Deloris said.

Levy handed Deloris her debit card, and watched as she slid it through the card thing. She put the bracelets, necklace, ballet flats, and the tights in a bag. Then she put a cover over the dress, and handed it back to her. Levy smiled at Deloris, and walked over to wear Lucy was sitting in the same spot when she waited to see what the dress would look like on her.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Levy-chan, you looked really good in the dress. Gajeel is going to love it!" Lucy said giggling. "Oh, and you can put your stuff on that clothes rack over there. Erik said he will watch them."

"Thank you for telling me," Levy said getting up.

She walked over to the clothes rack, and put her stuff next to Lucy's. Then she walked over to where Lucy was sitting, and waited with her until the next friend came over to try on a dress.

Mirajane

Mirajane looked for purple dresses her size, but so far, no luck. She kept going from rack to rack, and still nothing.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A woman worker tried to get her attention.

Mirajane turned around.

"Are you having trouble?" The worker named Brittany asked.

"Actually, yes I am. Do you have any purple dresses that you have in my size?" Mirajane whispered her dress size in the women ear.

Brittany smiled, and motioned to Mira to follow her, and Mirajane did follow her. Brittany lifted a dress out of a rack and handed it to Mira. Mirajane smiled and walked over to the changing room. Lucy and Levy gave her thumbs up. Mirajane gave them a smile before she closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes, and put on the dress. It fit her body perfectly; it fit her curves just right. Now all she needs to see is how it will look on her. She slowly opened up the door and walked out. Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna arrived to see how the dress would look on her.

Everyone nodded his or her heads in approval. Mirajane looked at her self in the mirror. It is strapless with diamonds all over the top. It has a sash going around her waist, and has layers of ruffle lace going down an inch above the knees. Mirajane smiled ear to ear. It looks perfect.

"Mira-nee, I love it on you! Fried will especially love it as well," Lisanna, said smiling.

"Thanks Lisanna," Mirajane said.

"There is something missing," Erik said. "I just can't put my finger on it… Got it! I'll be back in a second!"

Erik ran off, and came back a few seconds later with silver gloves, a box for shoes, and earrings. He put two silver gloves on Mirajane that went up until four inches below her shoulders. Then, Erik led Mirajane over to the chair. She sat down and watched as he took out two purple heels, with a thin two-inch heel. Erik slipped them on her feet, and was proud that he has the right size of shoes for her.

"You have ear piercings, right?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Mirajane said.

He took out two diamond earrings and put them in each ear. Erik helped up Mirajane, and led her back to her friends. They smiled ear to ear, and nodded their heads.

"It's perfect, Mira!" They said in unison.

"Really?" Mirajane asked. They nodded their heads again, and she looked into the mirror. "It really is perfect! Thank you _so _much, Erik!"

"Your boyfriend is going to love it, trust me, darling!" Erik said smiling.

Mirajane smiled at him, and went back into the changing room. She took off the dress and all of the accessories, and put on her regular clothes. While she was doing that, she tried to think what kind of make-up she has. Mira already has foundation, blush, black mascara, and silver eye shadow! _The silver eye shadow will totally work! Yay! _Mirajane thought happily. She walked out of the changing room, and over to Deloris.

"Is it okay if I pay with my sister's stuff when she gets her dress so I don't have to pay for everything separately?" Mirajane asked.

Deloris nodded. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you," Mirajane said smiling.

She walked over to where Lucy and Levy were sitting, and saw their dresses hung up on a clothes rack. Lucy told her that Erik would watch their stuff while the person changed. Mirajane hung up her dress, put her stuff under it, sat down next to Levy, and joined with talking with her two friends.

Lisanna

Lisanna sighed to her self. There are so many dresses here, but not any in the color pink she is looking for (well, she only went through two racks, so she can't give up yet), and she is a little frustrated. She moved onto the third rack, and started looking again. Her eyes finally widened when she found the right dress in her size! She hugged it and squealed inwardly. She speed walked over to the changing room, with Juvia and Erza following her close behind.

"Did you find one, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes I did! I think Natsu will _love _it!" Lisanna said happy.

"That's good Lisanna, but you also have to like it yourself too, not just Natsu," Erza said.

Lisanna nodded and walked into the changing room. She stripped off her clothes, and put on the dress. She zipped it up in the back, and walked out of the changing room. Erik was right behind the door when she opened it up, and led her to the chair. He brought out pink ballet flats and slipped both of them on her two feet. Then, he walked behind the chair to put on a pearl necklace. She felt the cold pearls against her skin, and the feeling of excitement went through her veins. She always loved pearls for as long as she can remember.

"Go take a look now, Lisanna…" Erik whispered in her ear.

Lisanna walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. _I look amazing! _She thought. The pink dress is strapless, with a bow tied in the front of it. It has three layers of ruffles with lace outlining the bottom of each layer. It goes six inches above the knees. It fits her body perfectly, outlining each curve. Lisanna knows the Natsu will love it! She thought that the pearl necklace completes the outfit, and the ballet flats were just too cute for words. Lisanna clapped her hands with joy, and turned to look at her friends.

"Looks better on you then on the hanger! Natsu will love it!" Mirajane said hugging her sister.

"Mirajane has a point. You look fabulous, Lisanna." Erza said giving her an improving nod.

"We love it!" Lucy, Levy, and Juvia yelled in unison.

"Really? Thank you so much," Lisanna said smiling. "Mira-nee, do you think that I can barrow your pink eye shadow? I already have mascara, foundation and blush, but I don't have any eye shadow…"

Mirajane nodded. "Go right ahead. Now hurry up, and change so we can both pay for our dresses, shoes, and accessories!" Mirajane gave her a light push into the changing room, and closed the door behind her.

Lisanna giggled and changed out of the dress she is wearing, and put it back on the hanger carefully. She slid off the ballet flats and put them neatly next to the dress. She very carefully undid the pearl necklace, took it off, clipped it back together, and slid it down her left arm so she can hold it. Lisanna exited the changing room with her stuff in hand, and saw Mirajane waiting for her by the cash register. Deloris rang up the clothes, accessories, etc…

"That will be five hundred and fifty dollars, please," Deloris said holding out her arm.

Mirajane handed her their credit card. Deloris did what she had to do, and gave Mira the credit card back. She put each of their accessories in separate bags, and put covers over each dress.

After they bought the dresses, Lisanna followed her sister over to the clothes rack with Lucy and Levy's dress, and put both of their's on it. Lisanna placed the accessories under their dresses and walked over to her friends, who gladly stared a chat with them.

Juvia

Juvia rushed into the changing room, yelling she found the right dress. Everyone giggled at her excitement. Erik looked surprised with how fast she can run. He even saw her bring shoes and bracelets in. Juvia soon emerged from the changing room. She looked at her self in the mirror and nodded approvingly.

Juvia had on a blue dress that reached the floor. It had three lines of sparkles going down the left side of the dress on the top part. There were even some spots of sparkles on the lower part of the dress. On each wrist she had on two silver bracelets that slide up and down her arm easily. Juvia had on two inch silver high heels, with straps going in a pattern on top of her feet. She looked towards her friends smiling, proud that she didn't need help from Erik, but she needs make-up tips.

"Hey, Erik?" Juvia asked.

"Yes darling?" He looked at her with curiosity.

"Can Juvia have make-up tips, please?"

"Sure. Come right this way."

Juvia followed him over to the make-up. She told him that she already has foundation, blush, and mascara, but she doesn't have any eyeliner. He looked at her in the dress, and then took out eyeliner. He handed it to her with a smile. Juvia smiled back and took it from his hand. She looked at it, and saw the color of it.

Ocean Blue.

Juvia smiled at the name. It reminded her of her second home, the ocean. She squeezed the eyeliner. She missed the ocean. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane haven't been near the water since the scientists, and she is really starting to miss it. She uncapped it, and twisted it so she can see the color. It was the perfect color blue.

She slowly walked over to the changing room, smiling at her friends in the process.

"We want to tell you that you look amazing. You picked the perfect dress, Juvia," Erza said smiling.

Everyone nodded his or her heads as if to agree.

"Thank you." Juvia said smiling back.

She went into the changing room, stripped off her clothes and accessories. She soon got out of the changing room and went right to the cash register. Deloris typed in the price tags for everything.

"That will be four hundred dollars please," Deloris said.

Juvia got out her wallet and paid for her stuff. Deloris covered the dress up and wished her a happy day. Juvia smiled and walked over to the rack where her friends have been keeping all of their dresses. Juvia looked at the eyeliner one last time before going over to her friends.

Erza

Erza was happy that her friends found their perfect dresses, but she wasn't so sure that she would find hers. Yes, she has many at home, but none seemed perfect for the occasion.

"Erza, my friend, do you need help?" Lucy asked.

Erza turned around to look at her. "Yeah. I have many dresses at home, but none seemed fit for the occasion," Erza said a little disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed, Erza," Lucy said looking for a dress. "We have all day, and I'm pretty sure Jellal loves you very much and would love to see you happy with your decision. So don't worry, okay?"

Erza smiled and nodded. They searched for a green dress for a little while until Erza found the right one.

"Lucy! I found the right dress!" Erza said excited.

"Then go change into it! I will be there to give you some accessories! Just show me it now!" Lucy said happy.

Erza showed her the dress, and Lucy looked it over, then at the accessories isle. Lucy pointed towards the changing room and Erza walked over to it. She closed the door behind her, and stripped off her regular clothes, and put on the dress. She zipped it up in the back. Something slid under the door of the changing room. Erza knew who did it… It's Lucy and the accessories she chose for her. Erza smiled and opened up the shoe book. Lucy brought her an emerald necklace with a gold chain connected to it and green high heels. She smiled and put them on.

Erza walked out of the dressing room and looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless dress that went all the way down to the floor. It had a gold outlining on the top of the dress that crosses over to her waistline. The green high heels seemed to make the dress lift a little bit off the ground, but not by much. It's barely even noticeable. Erza really loved the emerald necklace and how it puts the whole thing together.

All Erza needs is to put on foundation, blush, black mascara, and black eyeliner, which she has at home. That means that she is all set.

"I knew that the accessories will go with the dress! It looks fabulous on you!" Lucy said proud.

"Juvia loves it!" Juvia said happy.

"Green looks good on you, Erza!" Mirajane said.

"I like the gold on it. Jellal will definitely love it!" Levy said.

"Thank you. I will definitely buy this one," Erza said admiring herself in the mirror. "Thanks for the accessories, Lucy,"

Erza walked back in the changing room and stripped off everything so she could pay for it. After she put her original clothes on, she exited the changing room and went over to the cash register.

"Hello," Deloris said.

"Hi," Erza said back.

Deloris typed in the price numbers for her stuff and she came up with a total.

"That will be three hundred and seventy five dollars please!"

Erza handed her the money, and watched as she put a cover over the dress and her stuff into a bag. Erza got her stuff and wished her a happy day. By the time she reached her friends, they had all of their stuff collected and ready to go.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Erza.

They nodded their heads, and walked out the door. Outside the door was a white van with someone looking right at them. Lisanna and Erza were already in front of their mermaid friends, ready to strike and protect them. The door opened to reveal a person they shouldn't be afraid of.

It was Principle Makarov.

"Hello girls! I thought I saw some familiar heads in the dress shop!" The old man said smiling.

"Makarov, you scared us. We thought that more scientists were here to take us away again," Lucy said. Then she remembered what he said. "Are you stalking us?!"

Makarov chuckled. "No, no, no Lucy. I just got here. Plus, I see that you girls need a ride home?"

They looked at each other, and then at him. They nodded their heads.

"Then hop right in the van! I bet there is room!" He said opening up the back of it.

Erza got in the passenger seat, while the rest got in the back. Her iPhone started to vibrate and she checked her messages.

_To Erza,_

_Hey my love! We boys got our ties and tuxedos for the dance. We can't wait to see you all in two days. Love you!_

_From Jellal_

Erza smiled at the text message and sent one back.

_To Jellal,_

_Thank you for letting us know. I'll tell the girls. You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you… Makarov is giving us a ride home. I hope he isn't drunk! XD Love you too!_

_From Erza_

"The boys already got their ties and tuxedos girls! Now let's pray that the ball will come quicker!" Erza said happy.

They all cheered and Makarov laughed. Mirajane closed the two back doors and sat back down in her seat. Erza's phone vibrated again.

_To Erza,_

_Good luck with Makarov driving! _

_From Jellal_

_To Jellal,_

_Thank you!_

_From Erza_

Erza locked her iPhone and watched as Makarov started up the vehicle. When they got on the road… The old man hit the gas. The van jerked forward, going at an unbelievable speed. They were swerving past cars, and the van almost tipped over. Lucy and Levy were hugging each other saying that they are going to die, Juvia was screaming in excitement, Mirajane and Lisanna were praying for luck, and Erza was holding one to the "Oh Shit!" handle so tight that her hand started to turn white.

"Makarov, are you drunk?" Erza asked scared.

"Half the time I don't even know!" Makarov said laughing and looking at her. "One time I'm sober, and then the other time I'm drunk! It's hard to tell!" He continued to laugh.

The girls screamed when Makarov almost hit a tractor-trailer! The principle swerved to the left of the trailer and was soon out of traffic.

That day, they swore to never get in a vehicle with Makarov driving, and (thankfully) they all got home all right with nothing ruined.

**I had to add Makarov into the story! That old man is cool, don't you think? XD Sorry if this chapter was a little boring! I wanted to give you all a sneak peek at what the girl's dresses would look like. Sadly, this story has almost one more chapter left, and that would be about the ball. Sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes! Have a good day! **


	10. Ball

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make this a little romantic! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. **

_**Chapter Ten: Ball **_

Lucy and Rogue

Lucy was sitting at her vanity, putting on the last bit of make-up. She smiled to herself. She put her blonde hair in a bun, the way Erik put it in. Lucy heard her front door open, and her parents greet the guy she is going to the ball with, Rogue. Footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs, and going to her room. She turned her head around and smiled at her dad. Jude looks like he is about to cry.

"You grew up so fast," He said sitting on her bed. "Next thing you know, you're walking on two legs, and swimming with a tail,"

Lucy laughed. "Being a mermaid isn't bad, father. It's actually really fun. I see stuff that I never saw before in the ocean."

Lucy walked over to her father, sat down next to him, and gave him a quick hug. Jude stood up and extended his arm to his daughter. The mermaid smiled at him, and put her arm around his. When she left her room, she looked at the Lotus necklace Aquarius gave to her, and smiled. When the father and daughter reached the stairs, she saw Rogue. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a black undershirt, and a red tie.

Rogue looked dumbfounded. Lucy looked amazing in his eyes. No, more like a goddess coming down from the heavens. She smiled at him, which made his heart flutter. Rogue gave her a smile back, and extended his arm. Lucy let go of her father, and wrapped her arm around Rogue's. They smiled at each other, and love was clearly in their eyes.

Layla and Jude Heartfillia smiled at the two teenagers, staring at each other all lovey-dovey. Lucy and Rogue said good-bye to her parents and exited the house. They entered in Rogue's black car, and drove to the school.

They soon arrived in the gym, which had elegant decorations everywhere, and music was playing. Other students were dancing, making out, or chatting with friends.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called.

Rogue and Lucy turned around to see Levy and Gajeel walking over to them. Lucy waved at her friend and smiled. Rogue and Gajeel shock hands as a greeting. Gajeel was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt, and a black tie.

"It's so nice in here, don't you think?" Mirajane asked walking over to them, holding hands with Fried.

Fried said hi and wrapped his arms around Mira's waist. He wore a black tuxedo, black undershirt, and a purple tie.

"Juvia and Gray are so happy to see you," Juvia said giving them her best smile.

Gray smiled at them while holding hands with Juvia. He had on a black tuxedo, white undershirt, and a blue tie.

"Well, one thing I didn't know is that…" Gray paused, trying to find the right words. "Gajeel can clean up nicely! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Everyone laughed. Gajeel said shut up and grunted. He grabbed Levy's hand, and they headed for the dance floor. Juvia and Gray went over to get something to drink. Mirajane and Fried went to the dance floor. Erza and Jellal walked on stage holding hands.

"Welcome to Night under the Stars!" Jellal said. Everyone cheered. "All right, let's start the slow dancing. Everyone get your partner, and enjoy the romantic roll coaster!"

Makarov put on the slow music while drinking beer. Rogue put his hand out in front of Lucy, and she gladly took his hand. Their hands felt warm to each other. They walked over to the middle of the dance floor, and started to dance in a beautiful pattern.

After a while of dancing, Rogue saw a gazebo, and whispered to Lucy to follow him. Lucy accepted and followed him out of the school, and on to the school's campus. She looked up at the night sky. The stars were shinning brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and tonight is a full moon. The tides are going to be at its strongest.

Lucy felt arms snake around her waist, and she looked up at Rogue. She put her arms around his neck. They started to slow dance in the same pattern as before. Lucy soon put her head on Rogue's chest and smiled. She loved being this close to him.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked.

Lucy looked up at him, into his beautiful red eyes. "Yes, Rogue?"

"Do you mind if I do something?"

"Like what?"

Lucy's head turned to the side slightly, mainly out of curiosity. Rogue made her chin go up and face him, and Lucy's face turned scarlet. He leaned in, and soon pressed his lips against hers. Lucy was first shocked, but gladly accepted the kiss by kissing back. Lucy's leg felt like jello. Yeah, she doesn't mind this, she loves it a lot. Rogue's lips soon left hers, and she whimpered. He laughed and pulled her close, not letting go, even if it wasn't the end of the world. Lucy leaned on him, glad that the ball turned out better then she expected.

Levy and Gajeel

Gajeel was having a little trouble dancing, and Levy was trying hard to hold back giggles. He grunted and pulled them off the dance floor, and over to a few chairs. Gajeel sat down on a chair, and Levy sat down next to him. All was silent at first, and it was a little awkward.

"Hey, Shrimp. Want to go somewhere else?" Gajeel asked.

Levy glared. "Don't call me 'Shrimp", Metalhead!"

"Don't call me 'Metalhead'!" Gajeel snapped back.

"Really, then how about th-" Levy was caught off guard when Gajeel kissed her.

Levy smiled inwardly, and kissed back. She is going to thank Metalicana after tonight.

Mirajane and Fried

The two love-birds danced to the music, happily enjoying each others company. While doing this, she thought about the future. What will happen after High School? Will they get married and have kids? Instead, she figured just to let the future surprise her, even if it was bad. Fried saw that she was off in her own little world, with a beautiful smile on her face. He smiled, and pecked her on the lips. That brought Mirajane out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about, Angel?" Fried asked.

Mirajane smiled more. "Just about the future…"

"Like what?" He asked curious.

"Just marriage and kids. That's all…"

Fried smiled. Next year is senior year, so he can see where she is getting these thoughts from. Fried bent down and kissed her again. Mira deepened the kiss. After a while, they broke apart.

"Want to come to my place?" Fried asked smirking.

Mirajane turned red, but nodded. He smiled and picked her up bridle style, and left the school to go to his house.

Gray and Juvia

Gray and Juvia were drinking punch, being careful not to spill it on their nice clothes. They held hands the whole time. Gray could tell that Juvia had something on her mind, and knew what it was. It was about going back into the ocean, to swim.

"Want to go swimming, Juvia?" Gray asked.

He saw her spin her head towards him, and smiled brightly. Juvia nodded her head, and Gray smiled at her enthusiasm. They ran out of the school, going right to the ocean, were they both knew that they will be watched over. Juvia knew that Aquarius wasn't at the ball; she was in the ocean, telling her citizens the good news about the mermaid scientists and hunters. Telling them that they were gone.

She knew that after this that everyone will have a good life. Filled with joy and happiness. Happy to be alive and living. Even if four beautiful girls have a fish tail.

**I'm deeply sorry that this is too short! I need to start writing my other story; "Lucy the Warrior". It's a Laxus and Lucy story! It's a Fairy Tail version of Mulan! I also must thank all of you who have supported me throw out the story! I'm very thankful! Sorry for any spelling and Grammar Mistakes! **


End file.
